Our Love Goes On and On and On
by KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: Klaus's and Caroline's love would stand the test of time, alternate universes, and whatever the world throws at them. A compilation of my drabbles.
1. Her Date

**A/N: Hey, guys! I've meaning to compile all my drabbles on here and I finally got around to it :D These are being posted in no particular order until I get them all posted and post new ones as I write them.**

 **This one is one I wrote for Klaroline Fools Day! It's set in 4x07 right after Klaus teases Caroline about her Miss Mystic Falls applicaton. Hope you like it. Hopefully it's humorous.**

* * *

 **Her Date**

Caroline calms her giggles to steady her breathing, lifting her glass flute to her lips and downing the bubbly champagne. Her cheeks are sore from grinning so widely. If she is being honest, she can't remember the last time she has had this much fun with someone. Her life has become so mangled in the last year that she would forget most days that she is still young.

Ironic that the oldest person she knows is the one to remind her.

Her eyes flit towards Klaus's and is again caught in his all consuming gaze. A jolt of electricity surges straight to her very core, and she drops her eyes.

She wants to curse him every time she meets those mesmerizing eyes. Before, she could convince herself that she couldn't look at him because she cringed at the nefarious man in front of her, but today, she can't deny that what she fears is the unabashed smile he would inevitably elicit.

He had proved her fears just minutes ago when he drew out not only her laughter, but also knocked down nearly all her walls, effortless. If she isn't careful, he would reach her heart soon enough.

However, the more frequently Klaus opens his mouth, the more she forgets why she is supposed to treat him with hostility. This is bad, _very_ bad.

Isn't _she_ the one who is outmaneuvering him?

 _Get together it, Caroline!_ She mentally slaps herself. _Who cares if he's funnier than Tyler. It doesn't mean a thing._ Her eyes widen at what she has just admitted to herself. _He better not have heard that._

She peeks back up at him and finds him staring curiously at her, amused.

"What?" She asks.

"I was just ruminating over the possible duties one takes on as the chairman of the beautification committee," he continues to tease. "What kind of credentials does one need to beautify a structure?" He laughs lightheartedly.

"Seriously?" She shoots to her feet, her exasperated body towering over him. She has to fight the urge to push him off the bench. Who knows where that amount of intimate contact can lead. "You suck- no pun intended."

They both share a laugh as she takes her seat back beside him.

Caroline wiggles her less than half filled flute at him, an expect expression on her face. Klaus smirks at her as he refills her glass, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I hope you realize that I'm totally going to get back at you for the whole Miss Mystic Falls application thing."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I play to win." She sips her champagne and sits it next to her. "But if you wanted to save me the trouble, you could even the playing field and tell me something embarrassing about yourself." Caroline arches a brow at him. "I dare you."

Klaus chortles at her cheekiness. "How can I refuse the reigning Miss Mystic Falls?"

A shy smile creeps along Caroline's lips.

"When I was a lad- I'm sure you'd be surprised to know- my siblings and I weren't the most well behaved in the village."

"I'm floored," she quips.

He continues to inform her of a story about how he and his sibling had broken into one of the sheds, and Kol had dared him to steal a chicken.

"You did not!" Caroline exclaims. "Seriously? What were you going to do with a chicken?"

"Well, I could eat it, for one," he answers. "But, unfortunately, Kol pointed out the _wrong_ one to me."

"What do you mean?"

"That chicken had a temper to match Rebekah's," Klaus states regrettably

Caroline covers her mouth with her hand, muffling the giggle she feels slipping out. Her mind is running rampant, imaging the scene that had probably played out.

"Wait, so…" She starts.

Klaus holds up a defensive finger. "That chicken was bloody mad. It had the voice of a rooster and the aggression of a _wasp_." Caroline throws her head back, laughing unrestrained. "A minute after I picked it up, it all just went dark after that… or should I say white, considering I couldn't see an inch past the explosion of feathers. Oh, and yes, please, feel free to laugh at my suffering."

The vampire gasps for breath in between laughs. "I'm not- I'm just… So you're telling me that the most powerful creature on the planet got his ass kicked by a chicken?" She doubles over, trying her best not to blatantly laugh in his face- and she isn't. She is laughing in the other direction.

"Let me be very clear, sweetheart." His voice becomes authoritative. "I was not _defeated_ by a chicken. I would not be here if that were the case. No, I simply noticed that the chicken had more allies than I in that confined space and I was without a weapon while he had a very sharp beak that were trying to take out my eyes. We retreated to fetch our weapons."

Caroline presses her lips together, in an attempt to suppress her laughter.

"So you could go to war… with _chickens_?"

"We all do things we regret as humans, now, don't we?" He defends.

"Yeah… we do." Caroline finishes her flute, her eyes never wavering from his. He's looking at her like he has understood every thought that has ever passed through her. Chills run through her.

Their eyes are finally pulled apart when Mrs. Fell approaches them. Caroline simultaneously feels relief and resentment towards the woman.

"Caroline, I'm glad I found you," Mrs. Fell smiles. "April and Jeremy are no where to be found, and the dance is in a few minutes. We need someone to fill in."

"What?" Caroline rises to her feet. "Where did they go?"

"No one knows. But we can't have that one spot open."

"Well, where are we going to find another couple who knows the dance?"

Mrs. Fell's eyes drifted from Klaus to Caroline with a knowing look.

Caroline's eyes widen and her heart races. Her eye darts over to Klaus, who grins back at her with a ready countenance. She grinds her teeth at the smug look on his face.

"No," she denies the lady.

"Why? You are the current Miss Mystic Falls. It's your responsibility that everything goes over well, including that all spots are taken on the dance floor."

Caroline desperately searches for a legitimate excuse. "Klaus doesn't know the dance."

"Actually, I have it memorized by heart." He stands beside her. "It would be my pleasure to dance with Caroline. She is my _date_ after all." Klaus's hand lightly wraps around her waist.

She swears she can't breathe as she's breathing in his musky scent so close. She flashes him a tight-lipped smile, and does everything to hold in her anger. "How thoughtful. I am so lucky… but I shouldn't take my eyes off the pageant that long. I wouldn't be a very good host if I ditched my responsibilities to dance with my _date_."

Mrs. Fell smiles at her sympathetically. "You've been working so hard today. You deserve a break. Have fun!"

"Wait!" Caroline pleaded. "I… I… I'm not dressed for dancing." She gestures to her slim green dress. "I can't go out there in this."

"I think you look lovely," Klaus praises her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Klaus is right," the older woman agrees. "It doesn't matter what you wear, Caroline. You'll be as graceful and beautiful as the day of your pageant and that's all anyone will be thinking about. Have fun, you two, okay?"

Caroline's mouth is agape as she watches the woman walk away.

 _Did someone actually just say Klaus is_ right _?_

"May I have this dance?" Klaus holds his hand out to her, an arrogant smile on his face.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Well, my parents did call me an abomination when I was a child."

She narrows her eyes at him. "That's not what I meant. Dancing was not included in the deal we made."

"Really? I don't remember reading that part. I must have skimmed over it," he retorts.

"Klaus," she threatens.

"It will be fine." He gently takes her hand in his, leading her towards the center of the pageant. "What's wrong? Are you afraid that you will fall in love with me if I hold you?" He chuckles.

She abruptly halts. Her entire face heats and her heart skips a beat. It hasn't registered until he says the words aloud, but she is certain that his joke is entirely possible.

Klaus's eyes suddenly become grave as they bore into her.

Klaus doesn't have telekinesis, but she has no doubt in that moment that he can read her mind like a book.

* * *

The violins begin and the elegant tempo overwhelms the pageant. Five couples are surrounded by the mass of guests, watching with fascination.

Caroline is shaking internally, while her face is contrived to remain cool.

Klaus mirrors her movements as she sticks her hand out flat towards him and then walks clockwise.

"You know, you have more grace and balance than most of the queens I've met." Klaus's eyes study her carefully.

"It's not hard, really," she says modestly. "All you need is practice and patience. You just have to want to do something. And everyone who competes in the pageant has to learn to dance."

"Then explain to me why all the other contestants seem to have two left feet," he whispers.

Caroline gasps and turns her head, searching for anyone who could have heard him. When she confirms that she was the only one, she tries and fails to suppress her laughter. "Okay, so maybe not everyone is meant to dance."

She switches hands and begin moving counter clockwise.

"You know, you deserve to feel like royalty on more than just one night," he says in a hushed tone.

"Klaus…"

He can't do this to her, not now.

"I know." He stares into her eyes deeply as their bodies connect, his hand on her lower back and his other hand clasps with her own.

Caroline's hand feels tingly from where their hands are joined and spread to the length of her arm. Her breathing becomes heavy as she is locked into his eyes. She's lost in them. The audience begins to dissipate from her mind and all she sees is _him_.

Klaus holds her body so carefully, yet so securely, like he's afraid she'll disappear, but he doesn't want to scare her off simultaneously.

For some reason, she's never felt so safe, yet in danger.

Klaus is dangerous, not just to her physical being, but to her heart as well.

The song swiftly comes to an end and her heart clenches when he lets go.

"You're a good dancer too," she admits. His face lights up at her confession. "But there are a lot of good dancers out there, so don't think you're special. You're not special until I see you on _Dancing With the Stars_."

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" The corners of his lips lift into a haughty grin.

She rolls her eyes.

"Caroline."

"Yes, Klaus?" She asks reluctantly.

"The dance, was it as horrid as you pictured?"

She ponders her answer. He is staring at her with those guileless eyes that pull on her heart strings.

 _Damn him_.

"It wasn't entirely as bad as I thought it would be."

Klaus's mouth stretches out into the widest grin she's ever seen him wear.

Caroline exhales deeply, walking away from him. She knows then that they are both aware that they weren't talking about the dance anymore.


	2. Terms of Endearment

**A/N: This was also written in honor of Klaroline Fools Day (sponsored by the Klaroline buttons project)! So some more humor/crackish. This is set in canon. Hope you like :)**

 **PS this is rated M but not for smut, just for scenes that are too risque for T rated, but not graphic enough for actual smut. All my smut drabbles can be found under my story Klarosmut drabbles :)**

* * *

 **Terms of Endearment**

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus nuzzled his nose into Caroline's bare shoulder, peppering light kisses along her collarbone.

She hummed and ran her fingers through his short curls. "Good morning to you too." She turned on her side so that their naked bodies molded into each other. Her eyes opened and their lips met in a tender kiss.

"What shall we do today?" He asked. "I have a few ideas…" He had a diabolical grin on his lips before they ventured further down her chest, his lips searing kisses down her breast.

Caroline sighed wantonly. "Well, you can stay in bed by yourself, because I have plans with your sister and my other friends."

Klaus quickly snapped his head up to meet her eyes, his lips still pursed. "I beg your pardon?"

She threw the covers off of their bodies and reached for one of his t-shirts. "Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Rebekah will be there. I can't remember is she said she's bringing Kol. You should come."

"Since when does Rebekah like any of your friends?"

"She doesn't, but she likes me and I'll be there." Caroline jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "So are you coming, or what? Because we can save water if we share this shower."

Klaus's ears twitched like a wolf sensing a deer, and he flew into the bathroom at supernatural speed.

* * *

Klaus's hands were on the wheel as Caroline fidgeted with the radio. Every time she found an appropriate station, Klaus would either ask to turn it down, or choose a different station.

"Klaus, you don't like _any_ music," she informed him.

"No, Caroline, I just have higher standards than the rubbish produced by the twenty first century."

"Just because we're not all British snobs doesn't mean that our music is 'rubbish.'"

Caroline turned the tiny knob on the radio again and pop music emitted.

"Now, you listen to that girl," he emphasized. "Even her words of endearment for her partner is offensive. Why the devil would someone take it as a compliment to be referred to as an enfant?"

Caroline raised a brow. "You mean 'baby?' What's wrong? You don't like it?" She giggled. "And, that's a boy."

"That is a degrading term," he spat.

"What about _your_ words of endearment, _love_?" she challenged.

"Don't pretend like you don't absolutely adore it when I call you that."

"I've heard better," she quipped.

Klaus turned his head to her, sharply, his countenance completely offended. "What?"

She laughed. "I should have a nickname for you. It's only fair."

His lips lifted into a genuine smile. "Nik was my nickname as a child."

"Mmmmh, yeah no."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Your siblings call you that."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I want a name only I call you, one only _I_ can call you."

"Shall I tell them to stop calling me Nik?" He glanced at her, confused.

"No, don't worry about it, baby," she said nonchalantly.

Klaus slowly craned his neck, his jaw stiff. "Caroline, sweetheart, I'm going to ask you to never repeat that sentence to me."

"Oh, okay, baby, I won't." She grinned angelically.

"That's very funny, now, cease doing it." His hands tightened around the wheel.

"Babe, did I ever tell you how sexy you are behind the wheel?"

"Caroline!" He dropped a hand to her thigh, his fingers brushing the soft skin revealed by her flowy skirt. His hand lightly rubbed her leg, obviously trying to sway her to listen to him. "Sweetheart, we're almost at the grill, so will you please return to your senses?"

"Okay, Klaus." She kissed his stubbly cheek sweetly and he relaxed.

The car came to a stop in front of the bar.

"I'm really glad you came, baby." Caroline hopped out of the car before he could stop her. She was laughing hysterically as she made her way into the Grill with Klaus close behind. Her friends waved her over and she dragged her boyfriend towards the table. "Hey, guys!"

Everyone had already arrived, including Kol.

"There's the happy couple!" Kol exclaimed. "And if you were at my house last night, you would know that they make each other a bit too happy if you know what I mean."

Everyone groaned.

"Dude, we're about to order," Stefan complained. "Can you not?"

"Well, I don't see any of you lot offering a conversation of higher interest," Kol countered.

The others rolled their eyes, and Klaus and Caroline took their seats in the round table.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "Baby, can you order for me?"

Everyone's eyes snapped up from their menus, their expressions varying from shock, abhorred, and pure amusement.

"Absolutely… _buttercup_." Klaus strained his smile.

Caroline's smile fell.

 _What the hell did he just call her?_

She didn't know why but a chill ran up her spine.

If there were drinks at the table, there would have been several simultaneous spit-takes by now.

"What's going on?" Elena slowly pronounced her words.

"Did you just call Nik a baby?" Rebekah asked, unsettled.

"Did you just call Caroline a horse?" Kol laughed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Horses are beautiful, graceful creatures that are honored."

"I have now found the perfect term of endearment for your brother," Caroline informed them. "It's just some time for him to get used to it. And he's playing this ridiculous game by calling me… _buttercup_." She grimaced at the memory of the word on his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… _buttercup_."

"That's creepy. Stop that."

"As you wish, _cupcake_."

"Klaus!"

"Now that's more like it." He smirked.

Matt came by to take their order and Klaus and Caroline efficiently made him uncomfortable by emphasizing each other's nickname in a way that made Matt's head spin.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Kol lamented. "You've broken the waiter."

The two rolled their eyes.

Lunch continued on, though, the only two people who seemed to still be engaged in conversation were Klaus and Caroline. The others were unfortunate witnesses to their test of wills. By the end of the meal, they all had their nicknames so deeply ingrained into their brains _they_ might have referred to them as those names by accident.

"Baby, are you ready to go home?"

"I've been ready since you thought of my nickname, _sugar_."

She smiled bitterly at him as he pulled her chair out for her. "Thanks, bae."

He raised his brow at her, still confused on the meaning behind that one. "What is that? Bae? I'm not even certain of the Oxford definition."

"Oh, Nik, I know this one." Kol raised his hand. "I believe it is: before anyone else."

"Before anyone else? Before anyone else _what_?"

Caroline and her other friends all started chortling.

"I'll explain in the car, bae." She took him by the arm and led him out.

* * *

They continued their battle in the car, Klaus nearly killing Mrs. Samson as he emphasized one of his nicknames for Caroline. Their feud finally came at a standstill when Caroline burst through the mansion doors. The other occupants had already left to go about their day, and she had a feeling that neither Kol, nor Rebekah were in a great hurry to return home.

"Okay, you jackass, enough with the stupid nicknames." She placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, where did you even get that stuff? Did you accidentally watch a mash up of _The Princess Bride_ and _Nashville?_ " She scrunched her face up into a repugnant expression.

He chuckled. "No, I am just very observant on what is not to your palate."

"So you admit you were just doing all that to piss me off."

"Do you make the same admission?"

"Excuse you." She folded her arms. "Klaus, you're my baby; therefore, I call you baby. Same goes with bae. I resent the accusation that you believe my motivations for giving you a nickname is fueled by some hidden agenda."

"Well, I didn't say it was hidden. If it was, it wasn't done very well."

"Hey!"

In a flash, Klaus had Caroline's back pressed against the wall, his hands pinning her wrists above her head. Caroline stared into his gold eyes, noticing the dark veins underneath and his large double fangs dropping from his gums.

"Caroline, do I _look_ like a baby?"

Her breathing became heavy, their bodies flush against each other. The way he was looking at her was primal, dangerous. Babies certainly didn't do that, nor did they arouse her this much.

"K- Klaus… I... "

"Say my name, Caroline. Say it," he hissed.

His nose ran the length of her neck, taking in her incredibly sweet scent. His breath was like fire against her sensitive skin.

"Klaus Mikaelson… is sexy as hell." She bit her lip. "Call me love, Klaus."

He ignored her entreaty. "What else?" His fingers brushed against the inside of her thigh, and her legs shook.

"And Klaus is intelligent, and strong, and _not_ a baby." She breathed out. "And I get wet when he calls me love."

His lips curled up into a naughty grin. "Then get wet for me, love." He wrapped her legs around his hips, and she squealed. He took her into their bedroom. The bed rocked as Klaus alternated between screaming love and sweetheart and Caroline with his name.


	3. The Night Before Christmas

**A/N: This one was for my 2014 Klaroline Secret Santa, Elle (Biana Delacroix/Hummingbirds-and-champagne).**

 **Thanks so much to Annie (Darkdickens) for betaing.**

 **This is AU/AH. Boss/Employee.**

* * *

 **The Night Before Christmas**

The flurry of snowflakes latched onto the already frozen, thick glass. It never left a sound, but the sight of the swarming white particles seeming to circle the world appeared like it would rip straight through the window panes. Some of the tiny flakes pressed flat against the transparent surface, displaying every breathtaking detail of the tiny ice crystals it comprised of.

Peering past the veil of tiny snowflakes that adorned the glass, clouds of snow could be seen swooping down below, pelting the cement and the pedestrians just trying to escape the impending storm. The moonlight shining down in a beam that penetrated through the midnight air made the falling snowflakes appear ethereal.

Watching the snowfall sent a chill through Caroline's body as it simultaneously lit a fire in her heart. The sight of a storm brewing was always intimidating, but the strong, frosty winds also meant _Christmas_. It was her favorite time of year back home. Decorating the tree, buying presents, and drinking hot cocoa with her mom. Sure, her friends were back home in Virginia, but her mom's plane arrived yesterday, and now she could hardly wait until she got home, so she could finally throw her head against her soft pillow and once her eyes reopened, Christmas would be here.

It was just her luck having a crazy boss who forced her work on Christmas Eve; it was beyond cruel.

Caroline flicked her eyes back up to the handsome, suited man, sitting behind his large desk, buried in his computer. Her grip of the oak desk was on the edge, the back of her hands hitting her waist and her wrists facing the blue eyed man, who was completely oblivious to her feigned perky smile.

Through her blinding grin, Caroline even despised the very cologne that would always waft around him. From the moment she shook his hand for the first time six months ago, she knew that Mr. Mikaelson was arrogant, impulsive, impatient, and irresistibly charming.

She loathed him, passionately.

He was nothing but a spoiled rich kid who threw a tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted. She had watched him buy out and tear apart over twenty small companies in the last six months alone, solely for the purpose of retaliation for not agreeing to his absurd terms that would have cost the owners millions.

She was given several opportunities to speak with his victims when they came rushing in with lawsuits against the company. Every time she would look into their eyes, she was struck with the same gaze that broke a new piece of her heart. It was raw sadness; the knowledge of losing everything you worked your entire life to achieve. Mr. Mikaelson took that from them without even blinking.

She would look into his eyes after the victims had been dismissed and were carried out by security. His eyes were detached and the only discernible emotion on his face was marked by his signature smirk.

Caroline remembers that day like it was yesterday.

Being the Director of Public Relations, Caroline had no business sticking her nose in how Mr. Mikaelson spent company money, but there was no stopping her once she'd entered his office.

It was unwise to question the boss, which is why she still questions why he hadn't fired her that day. She had questioned his ethics, his authority, and tested his patience- which did not last very long. They had both been screaming, everyone nearby witnessing both their faces turn blood red, through the glass walls, in the time span of thirty seconds.

Storming out of his office, his words had echoed through her, haunted her.

 _You are crucifying me because I did what I had to do? I chose this life, Caroline, and so did you. You will do the same as I have, and you would be naive to think otherwise. I strike fear into people because it gives me power, because I enjoy it. Go ahead, sweetheart, I dare you. I dare you to say that you don't crave power. Say that you're not like_ me.

After a few minutes, Klaus finally felt Caroline's stare burning into his skin and his lips curved up into a crooked smile. "Yes, Caroline? Have you finished setting up the press conference for Tuesday?"

"Yes, Klaus." She stated through a tight-lipped smile. "I set up the conference for Tuesday, _I_ made sure your best suit was sent to the dry cleaners to avoid another Stefan fiasco, I sent out the advertising posters that are going to be hung tomorrow morning, and I even scheduled that interview with Jimmy Kimmel twelve months from now." She cocked her head, widening her fake smile.

Klaus let an amusing smile spread across his lips. "Impressive as always, love. But I'm getting the feeling that there's another reason for your efficiency tonight."

Caroline sighed. "Mr. Mikaelson, you know I'm a hard worker. But Christmas is my favorite time of year and I just want to spend some time with my family and… maybe get some sleep?" She offered him a small smile.

"Of course." Rising from his dark, comfy chair, he came around to smile down at her. "It is a well deserved day off. Take the weekend off as well, I insist."

Caroline's mouth dropped at his unexpected kindness. Mr. Mikaelson was always so cold she would forget that he had a heart. Her eyes searched his face for any impending mockery and laughter, but she found something entirely different. It was something that she had only seen a few times, on nights like these where she had worked late beside him. It was... genuineness. Sometimes Caroline stayed up at night, thinking about the complicated man that was her boss. How could someone so tainted and ruthless possess so much light like the kind reflecting in his eyes then?

"Thank you." She sounded breathless.

He gave her a slight nod, keeping his eyes fixed on hers until she realized she had been staring. Her cheeks flushed a light red shade and she averted her gaze as she scooped up her outerwear that she had left sitting on his smokey sofa that sat against the wall.

She was far too aware of the playfulness on the corners of his tempting lips, causing her face to grow hotter.

"Well, thank you for the days off and for a lovely work day." Caroline thanked him, pulling her wool jacket over her shoulders and wrapping her scarf around her neck. "I hope you have a nice Christmas and I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday."

"Caroline," he called, just as she was about to turn for the door. "Before you go, I wanted to give you something." Klaus reached into his jacket pocket that he left hanging on his coat rack.

She raised a brow at his unusual behavior, confused. "You wanna give me something?"

Klaus chuckled. "I may be insufferable most days, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm the grinch." Presenting the flashy blue and green wrapped rectangle into her hands, he lifted his eyes, a gleam of hope shining through.

"I don't know what to say," Caroline admitted, seeing the genuine eagerness lighting up those blue orbs. His excitement was just causing knots to form in her stomach. She was so used to hating this man with every spare moment he allowed her, and now she was forced to view him in a different light. It was too much. "Mr. Mikaelson-"

He raised a hand to silence her. "Caroline, I believe you've proven yourself to me on more than one occasion that we can now be on a first name basis. You're not just another employee. Please, I implore you to refer to me as Klaus."

Her perfectly shaped brows shot up to her forehead. _That was a kind gesture… almost too kind,_ Caroline thought to herself. "I… are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He nodded, his hands folded behind his back. "Now, would you care to unveil that- if I do say so myself- exceptional gift in your hands?"

Caroline's eyes shifted up and down between her boss's eyes and the small package. "I can't accept this, Mr… _Klaus_ , not without at least giving you something too. I wish you had told me ahead of time."

"Don't be absurd," Klaus denied. "You did give me a gift, Caroline."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You didn't quit… that day I gave you every reason to, you didn't quit on me."

Caroline was taken aback by his confession. "What do you mean? I'm lucky you didn't fire me that day. I overstepped my bounds. I was out of line."

He took just a half step closer to her, the heat emitting from his body brushed against her skin, but, to her, they might as well be pressed flush against one another. "No, Caroline. You said what everyone around me was afraid to. You told me the truth and I lashed out at you. You were honest with me, and that is something that can not simply be bought."

Her breath hitched in her throat, stunned by the raw emotion present both in his voice and etched across his face. This was a Klaus she had never seen before. Sure, she had seen bits, pieces, and hints that there was more to him than the ruthless business tycoon he tried so hard to convey. Now he was here, opening himself up to her, for reasons she still had to decipher.

Forcing her eyes to tear away, she quickly found the present still in her hands that she had nearly forgotten about with Klaus's admission. She needed something, anything to distract her, to pull her away from the all consuming gaze of Klaus's eyes that threatened to swallow her in too deep. These emotions she felt right now were dangerous, exhilarating and downright wrong. She had to push them out.

Digging her manicured nails into a taped section, she ripped the paper away, taking out some of her frustration on the jolly material. Once the decorations fell away, it left a navy, rectangular jewelry casing in her hands. Slowly lifting it open with anticipation, she peered inside to find a sterling silver necklace with a round lapis lazuli pendant dangling in the center. A ribboned pattern outlined the stone, reflecting the light from the fire place.

Caroline's hand flew to her mouth, staring at the necklace intently before returning her eyes to Klaus's. "I can't believe it. My grandmother's necklace. How did you…?"

He shrugged shyly. "I know how much it meant to you."

"But I thought it was stolen." Tears welled in her eyes while an ecstatic grin spread across her lips.

"It was." He sighed. "But I suppose you could say I'm quite _stubborn_."

"Thank you so much for this." Caroline's fingers curled around the antique jewelry like she was afraid it would disappear before her eyes.

"May I?" Klaus gestured to the necklace she desperately clutched.

Hesitant for a moment, Caroline stared down at the stunning necklace before she agreed. Pulling her blonde waves to the side, unveiling her neck, she felt Klaus come around behind her. The ice cold surface of the pendant latched onto her milky white chest, sending chills through her. Paired with the burning sensations of every graze of Klaus's rough hands against her neck as he fastened the jewelry behind her, she felt herself being enveloped into a haze. A haze of lust and vulnerability.

There had been moments she would reluctantly admit where she had thought of Klaus as more than just a boss- completely hate-filled of course. Always the charmer, Klaus wasn't immune to Caroline's charms, and neither was she to his. If she was being honest, he was quite the smooth gentlemen. And if she wasn't so aware of his arrogant persona, she probably would have succumb to those urges months ago.

Just as she was turning around to face him, Klaus's hand found her neck again, this time his entire hand scorching the skin he caressed. Caroline's breathing grew heavy, his piercing eyes freezing her through time. She didn't know what Klaus was doing; she only knew she didn't want him to stop despite the inner voice inside of her screaming for her to run the other way.

"Caroline…" Klaus's sea blue eyes burned brightly. Cupping her cheek with his opposite hand, he brought her face dangerously close to his own, tasting her breath on his tongue.

Caroline searched his eyes as her heart threatened to explode from his close proximity. She was getting drunk on his intoxicating scent. Her mind and her body were irrational around her boss, she didn't trust that either one would betray her.

"I fancy you," Klaus professed.

It felt like Caroline had the wind knocked out of her. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, I think you're magnificent, intelligent, powerful, and breathtakingly beautiful. You're someone I desire very much."

Once again, she was at a loss for words. How could someone like Klaus Mikaelson be saying these sweet things to her. He destroyed people's lives for sport. "Klaus… you can't say these things to me." When she attempted to pull away, he brought her gaze back onto him, staring her down.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you don't share what I feel. Say that you feel nothing for me and I'll never bring it up again." His face hardened, his eyes willing her to drop her guard.

Caroline was paralyzed. On the one hand, she couldn't deny her and Klaus have always had this unmistakable tension. On the other hand, could she allow herself to be with someone who displaced people from their life's work as easily as throwing their trash into the recycling bin?

Klaus bent his head down, his lips hovering above her own and his warm breath dared her to reach up and capture his full, red ones.

God, she just wanted to taste them, to know how it felt to have them ravish her mouth.

She watched his lips slowly descend toward her own, never moving a muscle to halt his motions. The contact of his delicious lips on hers set her lips on fire. It ignited the hunger that had laid dormant inside her.

The hand that had been on her cheek moved to twist into her blonde locks and the hand that had been on her neck swept down the side of her body, grazing past the side of her breast, her waist, and finally stopped at her hip, firmly gripping her.

Klaus's lips moved against Caroline's mouth with strong, controlled motions, smirking when he finally felt her respond fervently. His tongue pushed against her lips, gently at first, until he demanded entrance, invading her mouth.

Losing herself in Klaus's kisses, Caroline threw her arms around his neck, one of her hands burying itself in his dirty blonde curls.

Growling impatiently, Klaus lifted her up by her thighs to straddle him before placing her on his desk behind her. He pulled at her knees to push the juncture between her legs right into his groin. Hoisting himself onto the desk to join her, he continued ravishing her mouth as they both stripped down, spending the night reveling in one another's body, soaked in sweat and passion.

They spent the night in one another's arms until Caroline suddenly remembered how late she would be to Christmas breakfast.

As she scrambled to gather her things, Klaus lazily sat up, admiring her disheveled behavior. "Leaving so soon?"

"Well, it's kind of a national holiday, which is kind of a big deal," Caroline quipped, wrapping her scarf around her neck once more, moving towards the door. "But I'm sure you have plans of your own as well."

"Um… if by plans you mean getting work done, then yes, big plans." He scratched his head, avoid her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Caroline."

She stopped in her tracks, an appalled look on her eyes. "You were gonna spend Christmas alone?"

"Does it look like I'm alone?" He gestured to the both of them, a sheepish smile on his face.

Caroline thought about walking out, going back home to her mom, and completely avoiding any awkwardness between her and her boss for the next few days, but the never ending Christmas spirit in her could not turn away a lonely soul on Christmas day. "Get dressed. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Mister." She bent down to grab his pants and launched it at his head. "Pants included. Whatever happened last night… you know. You're not spending Christmas staring at dollar signs. I still owe you a Christmas present no matter what you say. I'm going to show you the proper way to celebrate Christmas. Let's go!"

At her command, he popped up from the sofa and jumped into his clothes and followed her to her car.

Caroline had just slept with her boss and invited him to Christmas breakfast in the time span of twenty-four hours, even though she probably would have sooner spit on him the last time the sun came up.

Perhaps there really were such things as Christmas miracles.


	4. Your First and Last Love

**A/N: Happy Klaroweek, Everyone! This is an AU/AH Growing up!Klaroline drabble. Mostly fluffy. Big thanks to Annie (darkdickens) for the beta work.**

* * *

 **Your First and Last Love**

"... Eight… nine… ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Caroline exclaims, a smile that holds the world's wonders beams across her face as she turns away from the tree she previously leaned against.

She laughs freely as her tiny legs carry her against the wind, without a care in the world. Her honey blonde curls blow recklessly around her face and, normally, she has mini panic attacks at the sight of one stray hair, but she is far too content to pay it heed. This is her happy place, whenever she is with her best friends in the whole world.

She has to pick up her pink dress unless she wants to trip and taste a mouthful of dirt, like what happened to most children their age.

Her small mouth quirks up into a mischievous grin as her ears pick up the rustling sound from behind the giant oak tree to her left. She loves her friend, but Rebekah is far too predictable; always too capricious and never taking the time to calculate the probability of being found first.

With the stealthiness of a kitten, Caroline tip toes around the tree and pounces on the unsuspecting blonde. "Gotcha Beks!" She giggles, and Rebekah wiggles under her, agitated. "You lose again. Now you get to count after I find Nik."

"How do you always find me, Caroline?" The other girl rises to her feet, taking Caroline's hand, and smoothes her own sparkly dress.

Caroline makes a motion with her hand as if she were turning a key, locking her secret away forever. "I'll never tell."

Rebekah huffs, retreating back to the starting position, while Caroline continues her search for Klaus.

Caroline giggles, only a hint of sympathy wrapping around her heart. She would figure it out someday.

Unsurprisingly, about fifteen minutes pass and Caroline is still searching for Klaus. Ironically, this was her least and most favorite thing about him. Out of all her friends, Caroline surpasses them in most activities they partake in, albeit she practices until she's confident she will come out the victor. However, it seems that Niklaus Mikaelson meets her in every skill she masters. It infuriates and excites her to have someone to go head to head against with as much drive as herself.

"Klaus!" She calls his name multiple times, scanning the horizon like a hawk. Her shoulders tense, all her senses go on full alert. She knows Klaus well, and knowing him, he will never pass an opportunity to test her abilities against his.

The wind fades and silence settles into the air.

Caroline jumps over a bushel, finding not a trace of human life. She puffs, certain that he would have been there. Maybe she should know better than to attempt to outwit Klaus; he is, in fact, older and more experienced in this game than she, but it only fuels her desire to beat him. He always manages to find her before she does him, and she would beat him one day. She swears.

Releasing an ear-splitting scream, Caroline feels lanky arms drag her to the dirt. Klaus's familiar carefree laugh fills her ear, and she is wrapped in that safety net once more.

"Klaus!" She harshly chastises him, wriggling out of his arms. Taking note of her now marred dress, her face heated in anger. Her baby pink flowy dress is now stained by the dark soil on all sides. "My dress! How could you?"

"Sorry, love. It's just a dress. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"It is _not_ just a dress. My mom gave it to me for my birthday. She told me to take good care of it because I'm a big girl now and big girls should always have nice dresses." Her eyes begin to water, and she sniffles.

"Don't cry, Caroline." He places a hand on her shoulder, his countenance appearing sincerely ashamed. "We'll have a chat with my mum. She'll have it brand new before you leave today. Your mum will never have to know."

A smile breaks out across Caroline's face as her tears dry. "Will you really do that for me, Nik?"

"Of course, I would. I would do anything for you, love."

"Race you back inside!" She takes off, gripping her dress in her hands to run freely, laughing at the feeling of the wind running through her hair. Klaus zips past her and she groans, a smile still perched on her lips.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus make their way down the busy hallway as she laughs at the joke he just made about U.S. politics. She tugs on his shoulder, halting him in place, and his eyes follow her line of sight.

Rebekah leans against a set of lockers, her hand flipping her hair every time she pauses to take a breath, and a handsome male teenager smiles at her, absorbing everything she has to say.

Klaus takes a step towards the pair, but Caroline presses a hand against his chest.

"Don't," she commands.

"That's my _sister_ over there, talking to God knows who," Klaus protests.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. And maybe you should wait a second before you go all crazy-protective-brother on his ass. He could be a nice kid."

"Caroline, don't be ridiculous." He looks at her, amused. "How am I the villain for being concerned? As Rebekah's best friend, shouldn't you be as concerned as I?"

"Of course, I'm concerned. But look how happy she is, right now." She gestured to a blushing Rebekah. "Let her have this moment. We'll find out if he's worthy of your sister later. And if he's not, you're going to need to hold me back." She smirks, leading Klaus in the other direction, despite his reluctance.

She's so focused on teasing his grumpy expression that she doesn't see the boy who nearly smashes into her until Klaus grips him by the jersey, slamming him into a nearby locker.

Caroline gasps at the sudden events, pitying the chilling sounds his body makes in impact. "Is he okay?"

"He nearly knocked you to the floor, Caroline." Klaus looked at her like she was an enigma. "The question here is, are _you_ okay."

She gave him a hard look. "You didn't have to break his spine."

"He'll live."

She scanned the boy that Klaus just nearly killed. His face contorted in pain, his face red from the pain shooting across his back. She supposes the bright side is that he can still feel pain. "Sorry, my friend doesn't have the most gentle touch. Are you alright?"

He looks young, around her age. Klaus is a senior and this boy is probably a freshman. He'll be lucky if he finds out he hasn't broken anything after an incident like that.

"Dandy," he groans out and forces a smile when he meets her eyes. "I'm just glad I didn't hit you. I never would have forgiven myself."

Caroline hides her smile. She catches Klaus narrowing his eyes at the boy and rolls her eyes, leading him away before he can do more damage.

* * *

Caroline sets the large bowl of cheetos and popcorn on the small table Klaus has setup beside his bed. Taking the remote, she begins to flip through the movies that he has previously recorded. Tonight is Klaus's turn to choose the movie, and, although, she wants to push her luck with _Dear John_ again, she knows that Klaus will either choose something artistic, or horror. She's just double checking to make sure that _The Tree of Life_ isn't one of the options because- _never again._

"Hey, Caroline." Tatia strolls into the room, a surly tone masked underneath the sweetness. "So I was thinking… maybe you could _stop_ following Klaus like a kitten that doesn't know where it's not wanted?"

Her thumb ceases in place on top of the arrow on the remote. She flashes the other girl a tight-lipped smile, her expression cool and collected. She has enough experience to know how to handle these situations. "Sorry?"

Tatia stops in front of her. "Look this whole, 'he's my BFF' act is clever. I commend you. But Klaus is becoming a man. He doesn't need freshman with silly crushes to hang around him all the time. I mean, hanging out in his house all the time, sleeping in his room, all the unnecessary touching? A little pathetic, don't you think?"

"Oh, you mean like the whole 'jealous girlfriend' thing? Oh, wait, you're not his girlfriend, are you?"

Tatia looked lethal. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Why would I do that? Klaus invited me." Caroline smiled far too sweetly. "Guess this isn't a date after all… awkward."

"I know what game you're playing. You're not going to steal Klaus from me. Drop the act, Caroline. You want him and everyone knows it."

"That's enough," Klaus calls, leaning against the doorway. The two girls snap their heads in his direction; Caroline beams victoriously and Tatia goes pale as a ghost. "I believe it is _you_ who should leave, Tatia. You can escort yourself out, can't you?"

"Klaus…" The brunette whines, tugging on his shirt. "Don't you see what she's doing? She's manipulating you. Come on, how can I be sure of anything when she's all over you _all_ the time?"

Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically, and the corners of Klaus's lips curved up.

"Perhaps the feeling is mutual."

She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She knows he doesn't mean it, but Klaus would say anything to spite someone who threatens her.

Tatia's face is priceless as her jaw drops and humiliation washes over her face. In the next second, her expression turns to anger and she harshly brushes past him, storming out of the house, screaming about her newfound enmity towards Klaus.

Caroline shakes her head, all too proud. "This is why we're best friends."

"Always and forever, sweetheart." He wraps an arm around her shoulders, dragging her down onto his bed. "If they hurt you, I destroy them." He presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Ditto."

* * *

Caroline's and Klaus's laughter is audible across the entire yard of the Mikaelson property. The sounds of searing meat and shuffling paper plates and utensils plays in the background.

Caroline eagerly opens her mouth for Klaus as he places half of the piece of barbecue he has previously bitten, resulting in a bite size piece for her, onto her tongue. It's habit they have acquired over the years. Klaus has always been too concerned to let her eat straight off the kabob, so she eases his nerves by always eating her meat after removing them from the pointy stick. Besides, she much prefers using utensils, much less clean up.

"That hits the spot," she moans. "Now I remember why I'm always here: for your parents' cooking."

 _"Just_ my parents?" He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"No, I also come here for Rebekah." She teases.

"Is that so?" Swiftly, he has her in his arms, her feet leaving the ground, and he's swinging her effortlessly in the air.

"Klaus!" She screams and laughs, sounding so youthful. "Put me down, Crazy!"

"Not until you admit how much you love me. I'm your favorite. Give me your confession." He pauses briefly and then starts in the opposite direction.

"Okay, okay," she relents. "I love you _so_ much, Klaus! Now let me down, you jerk."

"More than Rebekah?" He sets her back on the ground, his arms still hugging her from behind.

"Of course." She rolls her eyes, and he was satisfied.

Through her laughter, she barely registers the retreating form in the distance. Quickly, she catches up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "Tyler, hey, where are you going?"

"Oh." His eyes widen slightly like he's just been caught. "I'm sorry, Care, I have to head home now."

Her eyes narrow suspiciously. "You're leaving? Without saying goodbye? It kinda feels like you're trying to sneak out."

He shrugs his shoulders shyly, and it becomes clear to her. "Caroline, listen, you're a great girl but-"

"Seriously? First you try to sneak out and now you have the audacity to break up with me?"

"I'm really sorry. If it's any consolation, it's not you, it's me. I just not the kind of guy who can date someone who's in love with someone else."

"Oh my God, not this again," she mumbles.. "Why can't I just meet one guy who's not jealous of Klaus. He's my best friend, get over it."

Tyler's eyebrows shoot up. "So this has happened before... That's not surprising, actually." She shoots him an irritated glare. "Not helping my case... Sorry."

"Tyler, do you like me?"

"Of course I do. I just... I think you and Klaus have some things to work through."

"Haven't you ever had a friend that was a girl? I've known him since I could walk. I treat him the way I treat my other best friend. We feel comfortable around each other. People need to stop making it into something it isn't."

She sees the gears shifting behind Tyler's conflicted face, hoping he will understand.

In the next second, she feels the weight of Klaus's hands on her shoulders and his mouth beside her ear.

"Sweetheart, will you please tell me where you placed my new brushes?"

"In your drawers below your mirror, the one to the very left, right above your underwear drawer."

"Ah thank you, love. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He presses a wet kiss against her cheek and regards Tyler with a warning look as he brushes past him.

Caroline shakes her head, watching Klaus leave, Tyler almost lost from her mind.

"So I'm gonna go now- but we should stay friends," he calls and heads to his car.

She sighs as she waves weakly. Just another one to bite the dust. Usually, she doesn't let it get to her, but something about today stuck with her.

* * *

Downing another fourth of her beer, Caroline sees Esther walk in and immediately smiles. "Hi, Esther, I was just trying to snag some more food before the rest of those carnivores left me with the bones."

The older woman laughs. "At least we taught you some things here." She pulls out a chair, joining Caroline. "I'm sorry about the boy."

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion until she realizes Esther must have seen Tyler leave. "It's okay. He wasn't worth it anyway."

"The reason he left... Did it have to do with my son, perchance?"

Caroline blushes, smiling down at her drink. Esther is well aware of the rumors circulating the two of them, and whenever the subject is broached, there is always a twinkle in her eye that makes Caroline assume that there is something she chooses to keep to herself. "Has there ever been a time where society accepted the possibility that a friendship could exist between opposite sexes?"

"That time period has been existent for quite some time now. However, I don't believe the time period is the problem, Caroline. The problem is that your relationship with my son runs deeper than you had intended."

The blonde freezes, searching Esther's face for any humor, but there was none. "Please don't tell me you believe it too. Esther, I love Klaus, but… I could never."

"Why?" Esther asks, and Caroline feels trapped. "Because you have nothing in common? Because you don't feel exhilarated with him? Or because you fear he would not care for you in that way?"

She gulps harshly. Her mind is spinning, every memory she has ever shared with Klaus is running past her eyes. She rethinks every little gesture he makes towards her, every emotion she feels when he's around. "I… what are you implying? Do you know something that I don't?"

Esther's mouth lifts up into a secretive smile. "Do you want me to know something?"

Caroline takes another swig of beer. "No. I appreciate the concern, but we're both fine, really."

"Caroline, you can deny it all you want, but I can sense when something is bothering you and I know it isn't because of the boy who left."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, your stress has you so occupied that you haven't even thought to pretend like you are _not_ drinking alcohol in my presence while you are underaged." Esther referred to the bottle currently in Caroline's hands, and she slowly slid it across the table, her cheeks turning a light pink color. "And the only time you are ever this anxious is when Niklaus is angry with you, or the two of you are in disagreement."

Her eyes fell down to the table while Esther's words echoed in her mind. Esther definitely had her there.

"Think about it, Caroline. Neither you, nor Niklaus have ever had a longterm relationship with anyone before. I remember all those breakups. I saw your faces. There was never the devastation, the sorrow. I remember the summer that we had sent Niklaus to camp. You were absolutely inconsolable the week you found out. Both of you loathed Mikael and I until he came back. That was our mistake for believing we were in charge."

Caroline lets a bittersweet smile cross her face at the memory. It feels like just yesterday she was holding Klaus against her small body, crushing him just as forcefully as he did her. They had stayed like that for what felt like ten seconds, but five minutes had probably passed and they still did not want to let go.

"All your relationships ended for the same reason. Tyler and Tatia are only the most recent break ups. For Jesse, it was because of Klaus. For Matthew, it was Klaus. For Gen, it was you. I hope you are beginning to see a pattern…"

Her eyes flick over to the window where Klaus and Kol are visibly teasing Rebekah and quickly retreating as she swings her arms at them. He looks so handsome with his dirty blonde curls being pushed back due to the wind and his smile is magnetizing. Even from here, she can feel the pull of his charisma.

Her eyes return to Esther, who gives her a knowing look.

She stands from her chair. "I think I should go home. Thank you for everything again. Tell Klaus and the others I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye." Before Esther can stop her, she's out the door and in her car.

* * *

Caroline clutches her books against her chest, her fingers digging into the leatherbound book. She's channeling all of her stress into the tight grip she has on her them. She can't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Esther yesterday. What if everything that everyone has said is true?

This would change everything and she's not sure if she's ready for that kind of change, or if she even wants it. She couldn't sleep last night and couldn't help wondering if avoiding Klaus would be wise. He always knows when she's trying to avoid him, and, sooner or later, he would notice that something is bothering her.

Abruptly halting in the corridor, she notices a throng of people that have formed in the intersection. She huffs. Unnecessary traffic in the hallway is the last thing she needs right now.

Several students begin to yell and cheer, and she realizes exactly what this is: a school fight. She spots the two participants and her eyes widen completely.

Klaus is in the center, his face is murderous, and across from him is the school douchebag, Kai Parker.

Caroline tries to penetrate the wall of the students that has formed around the two, but it's like their feet are planted into the tiles.

"You know, I always wondered why Caroline would never go out with me. At least now we know why. She's been fucking _you_ this whole time. I'd probably be bitter if I didn't prefer my pussy to not be a whore but-"

Klaus's fist collides into Kai's jaw hard enough to hear a resounding crack. He speared the other boy into the ground, pinning him down and releasing his ferocity with punch after punch. Kai feebly grips Klaus's shirt, trying to stop him with no effect.

Drops of blood spray Klaus's button down and his knuckles are dripping in blood, split open. Kai's face is covered in crimson, now unconscious, and Klaus refuses to stop.

"KLAUS!" Caroline shouts his name, shoving students left and right to get to him. She doesn't even know if he can hear her. She can only watch him beat Kai's face to a pulp until she wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her head into his neck, inhaling him. "Klaus, it's me… please _stop_."

His bloody fist is paralyzed in the air when her sweet voice fills his ears again. He looks down at Kai's unconscious body, realizing just how far he has gone this time. "Caroline…"

She kneels in front of him and tries to blink away her tears. "It's okay. You're okay." She pulls him to her body, her arm wrapping around his neck and smoothing a hand down the back of his hair. "Why do you always have to fight my battles, Klaus?"

"They harm you, they harm me. I will always protect you, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline swings her legs under the cushioned chair, her fingers fidgeting. She never could sit still while she was nervous. Turning to her right, Klaus is calm, showing no signs of fear. On her other side, Esther displays a brave face, but the slight twitch of her eye gives her away.

"I hope you're both prepared for a long and grueling battle," Esther mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Caroline questions, her and Klaus on high alert.

"This wasn't just a school fight. Niklaus drew blood- and quite a bit of it. This could be considered battery and plenty of other charges if he's found guilty. A school suspension should be the last thing on your minds."

Caroline inhales deeply and laces her fingers with Klaus's. His face hardens and though he wants to appear brave, she knows he's afraid. Now all she wants to do is lay down with him and hold him and protect him from the cruelty of the world. She wants to block everything out and for it to just be the two of them.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise," she whispers, and he squeezes her hand.

The principal sits in her desk and inquires about the day's events. Klaus begins to reiterate what happened until Caroline interrupts.

"It wasn't Klaus's fault… it was Kai's. He threatened me, and Klaus was defending me." The words are out of her mouth before she can talk herself out of it. She feels Klaus's shocked eyes on her skin and she reels her emotions back in.

"Really?" The woman sitting across from them asks and turns to Klaus. "Can you confirm this, Mr. Mikaelson?"

His eyes briefly shift to Caroline before answering. "Yes, it is. After Kai threatened Caroline, I felt an instinct to protect her from him."

The principal nods, satisfied with this reasoning. "We're still going to proceed to ask you questions about what specifically happened."

They complied, and, after two hours of interrogation, they were released, much to their relief.

Esther left to pull the car around, and Caroline is left to be questioned by Klaus himself.

"How could you do that?" He snaps, his face more frightened than she's ever seen him. "You _lied_ … for me… why?"

"What do you mean _why_?" she says, exasperated. "You're my best friend, Klaus. I would do anything for you."

"Doesn't mean you _should._ You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't throw it away for me."

"What future?" She emphasizes. "I have none if it doesn't involve you." The tears well in her eyes again. "When I saw you in the center of that crowd, my life flashed before my eyes. I didn't know if you would be okay, if you would get hurt, or if you would get kicked out of school. You're like my left arm; I don't know how to function without you by my side. And I was so scared that I would never get to find out if…"

She knows that she's saying way too much, but there's a chance that they'll both go down for this, and she doesn't want to live with regret.

"Find out what?"

Taking his face into her hands, she leans her forehead against his, looking up into his concerned blue eyes. She can barely hear herself think as her blood rushes throughout her body. "I felt… something… for you. Maybe I always have, but I haven't realized it until recently. All I know is that I wanted to hug you and kiss you in a way I've never felt towards anyone else. And I know that I'm still just a kid and you're going to graduate and leave and-"

He captures her mouth, his lips warm and soft against hers. She immediately moans into his mouth, her hands tugging on the short curls on his head. She melts into his body as his skilled tongue tangles with hers.

She sees fireworks behind her closed eyes, never feeling this content and thrilled in her entire life. It's like every moment that has ever happened to her has been leading up to this point.

Klaus presses her back into the wall behind her, his hands pulling on the blonde curls cascading down her back. He groans against her lips, fervently tasting every inch of her mouth.

Caroline pulls him even tighter against her, trying to get even closer. Her hands slide down to his muscular chest and she sighs into his mouth as his hand squeezes her ass. It's astounding how a mere change of events can radically change her perception of someone. Or maybe it's the one thing she needed to see things clearly.

They finally pull apart to catch their breaths, and his hot breath heats her swollen lips. Her back is sticky with sweat and she can't help but wonder what it would be like to be covered in a sheen of sweat, naked, because of the heights Klaus brings her.

"Took you long enough," he teases.

She gasps and lightly slaps him on the shoulder. "You… You love me?"

"Of course I do. I've loved you since you were a little girl who would not rest until she beat me in every aspect of life." He smiles fondly, and she blushes. "Although, she never did, so now we know why she never sleeps."

"Hey!" She pushes his shoulder. "Do you wanna play hide and seek right now? Because I will find you and I will beat you!"

He laughs with her, his forehead resting against hers and the air thickens around them again.

"I love you, too," she whispers. "I've loved you since you were a boy. I fell for the artistic, gentle boy and I want to be with the man he has grown up to be." She pulls his head down, pressing her lips against his, remembering the way his lips feel against hers.

And she now knows that whatever happens in the future will be _their_ future. Their hearts are bound and that is all the ammunition they need.


	5. The Last Dragon

**The Last Dragon**

With her arms crossed along her chest, Caroline follows Klaus through the foyer, allowing him to guide her to the back of his house. She is quite agitated by the ambiguous words that he had told her over the phone. Why can't villains just be direct instead of making you wait and figure it out for yourself? It would save her a significant amount of gas.

"Klaus, will you _please_ tell me what I'm doing here? You're lucky I even showed up."

Klaus raises up a finger, imploring Caroline to wait. "Just another few steps, sweetheart, and I will explain. I promise."

She mutters something about how trustworthy those promises are, and he smirks.

Opening a door for her, she eyes him suspiciously, but enters nonetheless. Once inside, sweat instantly forms on the back of her neck, her body temperature skyrocketing. "What the hell? Since when did you have a sauna?"

Her eyes fly around the room, taking in the steam erupting from all sides of the wall. The place isn't consumed by the white steam, but the fog makes it difficult to see the end of the room. She can tell it's expansive, and it piques her curiosity even more.

"I just had it renovated and I wouldn't call it a _sauna_ per se…" He says gravely.

"Whatever. Why are we here? And this better not be some ploy to seduce me, or I swear to God, Klaus…"

He smiles, amused by her accusations. "Though, I would like nothing better than to tempt you inside this inferno, there are more pressing manners at hand." He guides her deeper into the room, his wrists folded behind his back sophisticatedly.

"And what is that?" She can handle Klaus when he's cocky and when he's angry, but not when he becomes serious like he is in this moment. He has that look in his eye like he holds all the cards- actually it's a simple fact.

"Caroline _Forbes_ … it's a good, strong name, don't you think? A name that is fierce- something to be _feared_."

She furrowed her brows. "What? Are you changing the subject, or… what are you talking about?"

Seriously, she's starting to think that he's inhaling too much of this steam. Maybe it isn't even simply steam.

Klaus's mouth lifts into a reverential smile. "Caroline, do you believe in dragons?"

"Are you messing with me?"

He chuckles. "Answer the question."

Initially, she is certain it's a trick question, until she starts to wonder if it's possible. Vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, and doppelgangers exist, so why not? Klaus Mikaelson, oldest vampire in history, asked her if she believes in dragons. If anyone would know the answer, it would be him. "I don't know… _do they_?"

Klaus's mouth curls into a smirk, and she knows that she has her answer.

"Klaus… _Klaus_." She softly pushes his arm, probing him for answers. "Have you seen one?"

"Many times," he utters.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He licks his lips, clearly thinking of something beyond this room. "Dragons are fiercely loyal. They are beautiful creatures, breathtaking in flight. They say if a dragon flies above your head you are blessed with a century of good fortune. However, they are also savage man eaters that breath fire that is said to be found in the deepest pits of hell."

She continues to stare at him confused, but she is in awe of the creatures Klaus is telling her about.

"I've been alive for a very long time. Before the world was the world you and I know it, it went by a different name. Today, there are seven continents. There was a time where there were only two: Westeros and Essos. There was a land called King's Landing- home of the Iron Throne. The house called Targaryn laid claim to the throne for generations upon generations up until the "Mad King" was overthrown by a rebellion. That was the day the realm believed that the last dragon died… until it wasn't. Daenerys Targaryn was the last dragon… until she produced an heir…"

"Okay… still don't understand how this relates to me."

"Somewhere along the line, the Targaryn descendent met a man and married. They procreated, creating a long family line. To this day, the dragon can only be found under _one_ family name: Forbes.

It feels like Caroline just got the wind knocked out of her. "What?"

" _The_ dragon is the only one who can control _a_ dragon. Caroline, you are the descendent of Aerys II of house Targaryn, the "Mad King," Former Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms; and Daenerys of House Targaryn, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, Former Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Caroline, you are the _last dragon_. _Royal_ and _dragon_ blood run through _your_ veins."

She gapes at him, wholly incapable of processing what he'd just said. She doesn't know if he's insane, or incredibly intelligent- probably both. "Klaus, you're talking _crazy_ , although, that's not much different from your usual behavior."

"I thought you might say that." He brings her to a hearth at the end of the room, and three large green eggs peer into view. The underside of the eggs glow orange from the intense heat of the fire scorching them. "Pick them up," he orders.

She looks at him like he's mad. "Have you lost your mind? Why the hell would I do that? Fire kills vampires and that will _hurt_."

"Yes, but the dragon cannot be burned."

She gives him an exasperated face. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not this long lost Dragon Queen you're looking for. I'm sorry."

"Prove it to me then." He gestures to the eggs. "Touch one of the eggs and if it burns you, I will drop this and never mention it again."

She gives him a considerate look and sighs reluctantly. She is really going to regret this later. Slowly, her finger brushes against the top of one of the eggs, feeling the warmth, but no painful burning sensations. She moves her hand more firmly on top when she's confident it won't scald her. Eventually, she holds two eggs in her hands, the seared bottoms resting against her palms. Her eyes return to Klaus, her jaw dropped, and her lips are curving up into an astonished smile.

"Oh, my gosh."

* * *

A few years have passed by since that day that Klaus had told Caroline she was the last dragon. It's still crazy for her to think about even now. Her dragons now stand at twenty feet tall and they still have so much more to grow and develop. Sometimes, she dreams about them growing to their full potential, flying through the air with enough force to cause a hurricane.

Klaus had told her to tell no one of what she had learned that day, and she had agreed. He didn't say it, but she felt this urge in the pit of her stomach that told her that her other friends wouldn't understand. Maybe she feared they wouldn't believe her like she initially did with Klaus.

Or maybe it was because she knew them too well and knew they would see her dragons as a threat. They eat people, and the others can't have that.

She may not have had her dragons for long, but they're still _hers_ and she would protect them.

She still can't believe that they're hers. Surprisingly, Klaus has been a huge help in raising them. Humans are food to dragons, so, naturally, they are only feral to others that aren't her, except for Klaus. She likes to joke that "beasts" like to stick together. They are all really fond of Klaus; though, Klaus seems to get along with creatures more than humans anyway.

The one dragon with midnight scales is especially fond of him. It inspired her to name that one after Henrik. She wanted to do it for Klaus, after everything he did for her and for them, and from the way he describes Henrik, she believes she would have loved the boy as well.

The other two green dragons she named after her father, William, and in honor of her ancestor, Daenerys.

Her giant dragons fly in front of her as her feet hang off the ledge she is perched at. She throws the raw piece of meat into the air and watch them viciously pry the piece apart, their sharp teeth breaking it down immediately.

She is taken by surprise when Klaus settles himself beside her, leaning into her. "Morning."

"Morning, love." He smiles. "Shall we take a ride with Henrik?"

She displays a face that indicates she's pondering over his proposition. "As long as I get to steer."

"Well, it's not like they listen to me," he says playfully.

"Well… they will if I tell them too." She states confidently. She reins in Henrik and they both mount him, Klaus wrapping his arms around her waist as they take off.

Henrik growls softly in the air, and she pets him soothingly, and it's like he's purring at her nurturing gestures. She never thought in a million years she could find dragons to be cute, but she finds hers adorable.

"This suits you, you know," Klaus comments flippantly. "Taking care of these dragons, wielding this much power. You were born for it. You could conquer continents at a time if you wanted."

She grins to herself, looking back at him. "What? And give all of this up?" She gestures to everyone around her. "Give up just being the five of us?"

She knows that she's said too much, but she doesn't regret her words. Klaus freezes, his eyes boring into her.

"Is that what you want? You want… _you_ and _I_ and the dragons? You would be content with that? That would be enough?"

She is all-too-aware of how close his mouth is to hers. She can barely focus because of his consuming blue eyes. "Well… maybe I'll try my luck in following my ancestors' footsteps one day, but essentially, yes. I wouldn't need, or want anybody else." She holds his burning gaze as she leans in, pressing her lips against his. They're soft and warm and make her heart flutter.

His lips respond, moving languidly, relishing in the feeling. His fingers brush against her blonde hair as he holds her in place.

Caroline pulls away, still tasting him on her lips. "We should… we should definitely do _that_ a few times through the years."

He laughs, and she smiles bashfully.

"Henrik, I want you to fly. I don't know where and I don't care. Take us where your heart desires." She laces her fingers with Klaus's and she feels him squeeze her hand as the dragon soars through the sky.


	6. We Live to Reminisce

**A/N: Happy Klaroweek Day 4, Everyone! This sort of falls under the theme of the ideal future...**

 **This was an anon request to put Klaroline in the context of one of my other OTPs.**

 **Contains MAJOR SPOILERS for _Furious 7_. If you don't want any, please don't read. You don't have to have watched the movies to read this. This is the angstiest thing I've ever written. I was crying when I wrote this, but I was also still reeling from the movie haha. Klaroline as Dom x Letty.**

* * *

 **We Live To Reminisce**

Caroline feels her heart lodged in her throat. He's standing there, in front of her, his eyes boring into her like he's reaching for her soul. And all she can do is stand by and watch him reach for someone who can't reach back into his.

She doesn't know how she got so lucky, and that's exactly the problem.

Klaus had brought her back to the race wars, thinking it would trigger something. He'd been doing everything for the past few months to bring back the woman he fell in love with, and, albeit, he claims that it would make no difference to him if she never came back, she knows that she disappoints him.

It tears her up at night, knowing that _she_ is the reason for the hint of moroseness in his eyes when he doesn't think she's looking. He still mourns her, the woman who died in that fatal accident. She desperately wants to offer him solace, if only she could just _remember_.

She felt like a stranger masquerading as the love of his life, like she didn't deserve all the unyielding love that he presents her with.

"Klaus..." Her hand reaches up to caress his stubbly face. His tender eyes only exacerbated the agony of the gradual shattering of her heart. "I can't do this to you any longer."

His hands grasped her hips and his eyes widened slightly in alarm. "Do what? Caroline, love, did you not enjoy yourself?"

"No, that's not what I meant." She smiles, sadness still on her lips. "You take me to the race wars and everyone, especially you, see someone else. They see the woman who died. They called me 'Ghost Girl' because it's the truth." Caroline turns around, her eyes returning to her tombstone. "I'm not her. I know that you and everyone else want me to be, but I can't."

Klaus touched her shoulder, and she turned around. "You _are_ her. It doesn't matter how much you remember, because at the core, you are the same woman who is the only one on Earth who can pull me back from the abyss, even as I cease to believe it myself."

He's looking at her with those eyes still, the ones that burn hotter than any car explosion she has ever felt. It's like she's dying all over again, but all she feels is Klaus by her side.

"It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me," she pleads. "You look at me with fifteen years worth of memories. And I can only recall less than a year's worth. You look at me and expect someone who's known you for your entire life, and I can't give that to you. I'm sorry." It looked like he wanted to say something but she cut him off. "You can't love me like someone else. And I'm not even sure who I am at this point. I need time to find myself. This isn't goodbye. But I need time alone."

She begins to walk away, but Klaus pulls her back to him, crushing his lips against hers harshly. He clutches her soft body against him, like she might disappear in his arms. His lips are soft and warm, a stark contrast to the almost bruising movement of his lips. She feels it, all his fears and the depth of his love for her.

Even without her memories, she has fallen for him irrevocably, though not as deeply as he clearly feels for her. She pours her heart into the kiss, reassuring him that his love is not unrequited.

She reluctantly pulls away and her finger touches her swollen lips, still feeling Klaus. Her eyes blink back the tears and try to push away the ache in her chest. She makes the mistake of meeting his eyes again.

"Come back to me."

He watches her leave, like his entire world goes dark.

* * *

Caroline's eyes slowly analyze her surroundings; it's some sort of government facilitated garage, filled with vehicles built with steel and pure speed. She is definitely out of her comfort zone. People like her usually did not mesh well with people like the government.

The only reason she got into that black van was because of the words that caught her attention.

 _Klaus Mikaelson._

She had passed by the house last night, the same house that she had always passed by when she went to play with the other children in the neighborhood. It was the same house that she moved into with Klaus and the rest of their family after his parents died.

That house had been blown to smithereens. Black smoke had still been rising into the atmosphere when she dropped by.

Her heart had dropped. She knew Klaus. He would never let himself be bested so easily. She had looked high and low for him, willing herself to believe that he wrenched himself out of this one as well.

And when strange men appeared and said they would take her to him, consequences be damned, she would see Klaus.

"Caroline..." He says her name breathlessly.

Her eyes lay on him again and oxygen fills her lungs. "Klaus!" She runs into his arms, feeling her feet leave the ground as he wraps his arms securely around her. There's that warmth in her belly again, the one that sweeps across her entire body. She feels so safe, always with him. She wants to drown in his familiar earthy musk.

He kisses her forehead, burning the skin there.

Caroline looks into his eyes, her lips smiling so wide. "I passed by the house. I couldn't find you Klaus- I never would've forgiven myself if I left and you-"

He silenced her with a firm kiss, easing her nerves. "Do you really believe that I would ever leave you?" A light smile spread across his face.

She exhales heavily, dispelling all her worries. "Don't do that again. Ever." Throwing her hands around his neck, she rests her head against his shoulder, prolonging this moment.

"Promise."

* * *

Once Klaus had filled her in, from what she gathers, Damon Salvatore, ex government assassin from Italy, wanted all their heads thrown through their own windshields for crippling his baby brother.

They needed to take down Salvatore before he could take _them_ down.

According to their new "friend," Alaric, they needed to find Andy, a brilliant hacker, the only person in the world with the wits to activate God's Eye, a piece of machinery capable of finding literally anyone in the world by granting the user access through every media device in the world.

This hacker had been in Salvatore's possession, and they had had to conjure up a plan to rescue this person.

This led to Kol's abrupt yearning for a leadership position, which was how they ended up driving their cars off a plane- _don't ask._

Also ironic, Kol has a great fear of heights.

Now that they have Andy in their grasp, Caroline eyes her carefully. She was like a newborn baby, wide eyed, having absolutely no idea what lies ahead of her. Naivety means stupidity and she really does not have the patience for that today.

"I'll help you," Andy agrees easily.

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Why would you help us. You don't even know us."

"I know enough." Andy offers a small smile. "I trust you guys." She turns to Marcel. "Ex cop. I saw the way you fought out there." And then Klaus. "Alpha." Then Caroline. "Mrs. Alpha." Then Jeremy. "Hacker." And then Kol. "The fool."

"By fool, I assume you mean male sex symbol," Kol fired defensively.

Caroline laughed with the others at Kol's immature antics.

"It doesn't matter what you lot think since we know there is one thing Andy was incorrect about: Nik and Caroline aren't married." Kol pointed out.

She doesn't think much of the comment until she saw Klaus avert his eyes. She wonders if he had been planning on it. They had been together for so long before her accident. Maybe he had had plans before, to marry her and start a family.

She walks away from them, knowing that seeing her face is only hurting him.

* * *

She found Klaus when he came back from his most recent trip to visit one of their family members who has become Salvatore's latest victim. Her eye immediately catches a silver cross hanging from his neck. "Where did you get that?"

He looks down at it and eyes her carefully. "Salvatore left it with Finn's body. He was sending a message."

"He's asking to get killed, that's the message." She frowned.

He nodded. "I'm going to honor Finn and then I'm going to kill this man." Taking her hand, he led her towards his car.

* * *

"KLAUS!"

Caroline sees Klaus drive his car off of the crumbling building. It's dented, smashed, and somersaults across the cement, hurling down to the ground. The sound of crushed metal rings in her ears. She can't breathe as she helplessly watches his car roll down to a beaten pulp. It's like her lungs are filled with oil and her seat belt is jammed, tying her to the ground.

She hears the final sound of Klaus's car reach the ground and she bolts straight for him. Marcel clears the rubble that buried his car and brings him to her.

Caroline's vision is blurred by the hot tears in her eyes. She can barely hear Marcel as he screams at her to perform CPR on Klaus while he pumps his chest, but she obediently follows orders.

She cries even harder as Marcel refuses to give up on Klaus's unresponsive body. It isn't working and Marcel won't let him be. Klaus's lips were cold against hers and she couldn't bare to watch Marcel futilely pound against Klaus's chest.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She wailed, tasting her salty tears on her tongue.

"NO! DO YOUR JOB AND KEEP BREATHING INTO HIM!"

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Her voice screeches as she pushes him back several times but he won't let go. "STOP, YOU'RE _KILLING_ HIM!" With one final, ruthless blow, Marcel let her push him to the side, motionless on his back, except for his harsh panting as he looked into the dark sky, trying to stifle his own cries.

It hurts her to hurt her close friend, but she can't stand to let him cause more damage to Klaus's unconscious body.

She cradles Klaus's head into her lap, letting her tears crash onto his face. Her hands stroke his face, the familiar feeling of his sharp stubble feeling like home.

Caroline sniffles, trying to sober herself enough to form coherent sentences. Her life flashes before her eyes, her heart feeling like it's drowning.

"You promised. You would never leave me, Klaus Mikaelson. Don't make yourself a liar now." She squeezed her eyes shut, more tears tumbling down her soaked cheeks. "Come on, Klaus... You have to live... I... I don't know when it happened... Whether it came in increments, or if it all came flooding back... But I remember you- I remember _us._ I remember _everything_."

She can recall their first kiss, the moment she found out Klaus Mikaelson had a crush on her, the moment she met him, his favorite color; she remembers the moment they met, the last thing he said to her, and everything in between.

Her voice breaks, and her hands are protectively around him. She lets her forehead rest against his as she sobs. "Please, Klaus. Please don't leave me."

* * *

 _White flowers adorned the chapel, one of them neatly tucked behind Caroline's ear, perfectly matching her plunging v-neck summer gown._

 _She was glowing, the Dominican Republic really did agree with her, but that wasn't the reason why she was so content._

 _Klaus gazed into her eyes, all the darkness that surrounded him vanished and all he saw was her light. It wasn't often that she saw him wear a suit, so she was grateful to this night especially. He was so handsome and all_ hers, _especially after tonight._

 _She blushed at the way his eyes admired her. He was the only one who could make her feel like the only woman on Earth._

 _The priest beside them signaled for them to say their vows._

 _Klaus took both her hands, his thumb caressing the smooth skin on the back of her hand. "Caroline, I like to say that a person hasn't lived until they discover the thrill of the race. If you don't live fast, you haven't lived at all. But the truth is, my life didn't start until I met you. When you look at me, you don't see Klaus Mikaelson, the greatest racer who ever lived." She smiled at his arrogance. "You see me. You see Niklaus. You see through my facade, yet you're still here." She giggled slightly. "Tu eres mi familia, Caroline. You never gave up on me, so I will never give up on you."_

 _Caroline exhaled, holding Klaus's eyes with her gentler ones. "Klaus, I know that you think that I saved you, but the truth is, you saved me all the same. You were that hot guy in the neighborhood with huge dreams that I never would have thought to go after if I hadn't met you. People would call you a monster, but that was because they didn't know you, not like I knew you. Everything I love about life is because of you. We're in this together, no matter what. Ride or die, remember? You ride, I ride. You die, I die. Siempre."_

 _She rapidly blinked her eyes, trying not to ruin the moment with tears._

 _They_ _turned_ _to the priest who asked for a ring_.

 _A regretful look passed through Klaus's face and he simply looked down to the cross necklace hanging down his chest. "Will this do?" He placed it over Caroline's blonde head, letting the cross rest down her cleavage._

 _She fingered the cross and beamed up at him. "It's perfect."_

 _The priest commenced once more. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Klaus pulled her to him by the waist, placing a deep kiss on her soft lips._

* * *

She brushes the fresh tears off his face, staring into his face through puffy eyes. "You die, I die. And I'm not ready to leave this world yet. I love you, Niklaus. Always have, always will. Tu eres mi familia. I could never forget you, not completely. Open your eyes, for me, for your _wife_. I remember you." She closes her eyes, ingraining the feeling of his body against her one more time.

"It's about time."

He smiles lightly in her lap before his eyes slowly open.

An aura of relief spreads throughout the area as the rest of their family breathes and stares in awe.

"Klaus." She chokes, distrusting her judgement. When he lifts his eyes to meet hers, meeting her with the same reverential stare that he always has for the past fifteen years, she explodes into a sob, feeling herself breathe for the first time in the last twenty minutes. "I hate you, I hate you, I-"

He squeezed her hand, a jolt of lightning striking her heart. "No, you don't." He smirked.

She threw her body over his head, her arms potentially strangling him, but she's far too overjoyed to think about that. "I love you. I knew you would come back to me."

"Of course I did. Because it's never goodbye, not with us."

Everyone around them ran to them, kneeling beside Klaus, smiling through their drying tears.

Caroline peppered kisses all over his head, making each one count like it's their last. She runs her fingers through his hair as he leans into her feminine touch. "Why Klaus? Why didn't you tell me we're married?"

Everyone soon recovers from their celebration and gapes at Caroline's revelation.

"Because you can't tell someone who they're supposed to love."

Caroline's heart clenches and she crushes her lips down to his, letting all her dormant emotions out. It's been more than a year since she's kissed him with her whole heart and she's never felt so at peace since their wedding. She feels his lips respond ardently, gripping her hair tightly.

"I love you, Klaus. It was always you. Even when we were strangers, it was always going to be you and me." She helps him sit up, and he wraps an arm around her waist.

He pressed a kiss to her lips and nuzzled his head into her warm neck. "I love you too, Caroline. Siempre."

The others took turns embracing him, Marcel being the first to attempt to squeeze the life out of him after Caroline.

Once they finished, Caroline just lays there with Klaus, drawing circular patterns across his chest with her fingers. "Will you take me back to the Dominican Republic?"

He raises his brow, curious. "You know I will, but to sate my curiosity, why in particular."

"I wanna make new memories. Ones that involve our family too."

"We'll go wherever you want, just like old times."


	7. Two Sides of a War Story

**A/N: So I'm posting a bunch of drabbles that I posted on tumblr a while ago but never got around to posting until now. I'm also going to be posting a lot of drabbles this month because today is the first day of #25daysofklaroline on tumblr! This drabble in particular was nominated in the klaroline awards (along with Your First and Last Love). Huge thanks for the nods!**

 **Request from queenvampirebarbie:** _Klaus is in the war and meets nurse Caroline and instantly falls for her. You can do this however you like! As long as there is NO ANGST! hehe._

* * *

Two Sides of a War Story

 **Bergen-Belsen, Germany 1944**

The eery sounds of creaking metal gates and dripping sewage settle around the poorly maintained structure; appropriate for a place that was designed to torment the minds of anyone who enters. It is enough to twist it into following the Führer without reservation.

Klaus laughs along with his subordinates. Somehow, he has learned to slip into this pattern, along with the rest of the soldiers he commands. It isn't a subject anyone dares to broach, but it lingers in the air as thick as the carbon monoxide does in gas chambers at other concentration camps. This one in particular is far less lurid as the others: a holding center, rather than a place of annihilation.

Everyone across the country assumes the exact same thing. They see a swastika and believe they are the only victims. They have no idea. Because, he, along with hundreds of others who care far too much for their lives, are as much prisoners as the people they shoot as they avert their eyes.

Some days are easier than others. Some days he can't even recognize himself in the mirror, to the gentle soul that his sister describes him as, or described. He wouldn't know. He hasn't seen her for years.

"Hauptsturmführer." A soldier addresses him as his official ranking: Captain. "This French slut has been misbehaving."

Klaus turns, finding a beautiful young woman struggling against the two Nazi soldiers pinning her arms behind her back. Her blonde curls look wild, a clear sign that she had no intentions of conceding without a fight. She snarls at him, fire still raging in her blue eyes.

He's struck when he locks eyes with her. He can't place her face, or explain it, but he _knows_ her. Those hot blue eyes and bright blonde hair are not something he would forget easily.

His suspicions are quickly confirmed when the woman's eyes soften slightly. She knows him as well, but she is just as confused as he is.

"Should we put her in the cell? Or can I let her sleep in my tent?" The soldier's mouth forms a terrifying lewd grin, his eyes running up and down the worn rags she wears.

She probably doesn't understand a word they are saying, but she clearly understands the look of determined lust mixed with the desire for power. Her entire body tenses and she shoots him the most vile expression she can muster.

Klaus's hands instantly balled into a tight fist, schooling his features into indifference. He would not have all the despicable things he has done to survive to be for nothing, especially not when this woman's life is in danger as well. "Give her to me, Eckstein."

Eckstein grimaces and reluctantly follows Klaus's order. Finding their movements far too slow, Klaus grabs her tied hands and acts as a barrier between her and the two soldiers. "You're both dismissed."

"I'd like to stay and watch the bitch be punished." A sadistic smile curves up along the other man's face. "I've heard great stories about those French lips."

In the next second, Klaus is breathless when the blonde woman reaches over his shoulder to leave four bloody claw marks across the soldier's face. If he isn't mistaken, he would swear that she understood everything Eckstein just said about her, or perhaps she understood the French part and added it with the twisted smile.

Either way, he is quite pleased with her.

She's screaming threats in perfect French and thankfully for him, he is quite versed in the language. He holds her back to prevent a melee between the two and jostles Eckstein into the stone wall behind him.

"Enough! Back to your post, Soldier!" Klaus shouts.

The recalcitrant man presses his hand to the bleeding wounds that marred his face, seething. "Let me teach that French-"

"That was a _direct order_ , Eckstein," Klaus glowers, his hand resting on the gun in his belt. "You know what happens when someone refuses an order from their _Captain_."

The man eyes the woman behind Klaus with so much enmity he may explode. With an angry grunt, he stormed out, the other soldier tailing behind him.

As Klaus turns to the blonde, she regards him with a frightened countenance, freezing in place. He takes a step forward, and her back instantly hits the metal bars of the prison behind her. He feels a pang in his heart, to know that he can do this to someone he once cared for. His eyes analyze her precariously, trying to prevent her from going off.

"What's your name?" He questions, his French sounding just like a native speaker.

Her mouth stays glued shut and she looks into his eyes defiantly.

"You know me, don't you?" He stands in front of her, his face only a few inches away. "You trust me. You know I would never hurt you."

"I trust no one, anymore."

His thumb gently strokes her chin and her shoulders relax just a bit. "That's smart. We must have been friends once." He offers her a small smile.

"I would never choose to be friends with a _Nazi_ Captain."

"Also smart," he praises. "Most of us don't have the privilege to choose any of the things we do."

"What do you mean?"

"There are two sides to every story. Sometimes, the monster on the other side of the gun has as much freedom as the one on the receiving end of it."

Her eyes stare into his, piercing through him, and burn into his soul. "We always have a choice, Captain. Some of us just choose to be brave, and others choose to be cowards."

His mouth is agape as she steps into her cell and closes it behind her.

* * *

Klaus has stood guard of the blonde woman's cell since she has occupied it. None of the other Nazi's can be trusted with her. Only one other person has questioned his attachment to her and after his rebuttal, the other men know better than to ever question their Captain again.

What she had said to him the first night still echoed in his head every time he closes his eyes. He thought that he was doing the right thing for himself: staying alive. Now his world has been turned upside down with the resurfacing of this woman from his past.

He has tried to get her to open up without much luck. She is resigned to the opinion that he is no different than the rest of the soldiers. There have been moments though, moments where he feels that she sees him, sees him without the uniform. It has been a long time since he has spoken to someone who sees Klaus Mikaelson and not Captain Mikaelson.

"You're right," he utters.

"What?" She turns to him from the corner she's perched at.

"We all have a choice… and I've disappointed you."

She seems to ponder his words and then rises to her feet, wrapping her hands around the metal bars, just below his own hands. "It's not about me. It's about respecting _yourself_."

Klaus sucks in a breath. No one has ever spoken so truthfully and so raw to him before. It feels as if he has been blind his whole life and is only now seeing the world for what it is. He nods, sincerity prevalent in his eyes. "Tell me your name, please."

Her eyes appear hesitant, but she agrees. "Caroline."

Klaus's heart stops as images of the countryside flash through his head in a blur. It's like his entire childhood comes rushing back into him in a flood. He _knew_ her.

His family lived in the South-Western part of Germany, and France is adjacent to that part. When he and his siblings were young, they would ride out and cross the border whenever they could. They made friends with the French and drowned in the scent of the French pastries.

That was when he met Caroline Forbes, the French little girl with blonde pigtails and a heart of gold. She had taught him French, and, for a good while, their friendship was held together simply by benevolent hearts. They had shared this special connection that didn't require words to exist.

* * *

 _Klaus stubbornly yanked his arm away from Elijah's hand and instinctively leaned closer into Caroline's side. He pouted at his older brother, giving him the saddest eyes he can muster._

" _Can Nik_ please _stay just a few more minutes, Elijah?" Caroline used her own merciless arsenal: the tears that were at the brink of her eyes._

 _Elijah sighed, resigned to the fact that he would never be able to control Klaus and Caroline. "Five more minutes. No more, no less."_

 _Caroline beamed but Klaus remained sullen._

" _I don't want just five more minutes. I never want to leave Caroline. I want to stay with her forever," he stated with conviction._

 _Elijah was taken aback by his brother's demand. "Niklaus… you know that is not possible… even if we stayed, Caroline would eventually have to leave. Remember what mother said about what happens when children eventually marry."_

 _Klaus gazed at Caroline, her eyes downcast because she has heard the same words from her own parents. His heart clenched at the thought of losing her to someone else. He couldn't even remember what life was like before they met. "Not unless I marry her." Caroline's eyes snap back up to his, surprise and hope dancing across her eyes. "Not unless I make her my wife."_

 _She jumps into her his arms, his heart beating erratically. She's so small and scrawny in his arms and there is no better feeling than being this close to Caroline. "Of course I will marry you, Nik! I love you." She places an innocent kiss on his cheek, and his knees grow weak._

 _They stay like that for what seems like forever._

* * *

"Caroline…" He breathes out and reaches a hand up to push her messy hair out of her face. He can barely believe it's her. She has the same nose, the same kind eyes, the same smile that brings light into his dark world.

She smiles up at him, a bittersweet smile on her face. "Nik… I-"

"It's Klaus now." A moroseness clouds his blue eyes. "I've done and seen too much to go by that name anymore."

She slowly nods in understanding. "You're still a good man. You're still my Nik."

He presses his head against her forehead, his emotions stinging his eyes. "How can you say that? Look what I've done to you." He refers to the cell that divides them.

"It was not your order to capture the French." She strokes his stubbled cheek, and he leans into her, bathing in the light of her presence. Somehow, his tortured soul feels at ease in her presence. She gives him hope that there is still something left of him that can be salvaged. "You cannot erase the past, but you can change the future."

Just as he is about to respond, the sounds of a series of explosions erupts, and Klaus whips his body around in the other direction.

"We're being attacked," he states.

"Attacked? By who?"

"I don't know. My theory is the prisoners. There was talk of the prisoners rebelling, but the officers were ordered to shut it down. Perhaps they had outside help."

"What are you going to do?" She scans his eyes, peering into his heart.

He pauses and looks into her eyes, his eyes brighter than they have been in a long time. "I'm going to be brave… for myself."

Caroline smiles widely, tears trickling down her cheeks. She sighs in relief as he unlocks her cell and helps her out.

Klaus smooths his hands down her arms, inspecting her for any injuries. "Are you alright, love?"

Instead of an answer, Caroline leans in, pressing her lips against his. They are soft and sensual against his, humming against his mouth. It takes Klaus a moment to realize what she's doing and immediately allows himself to be consumed by the taste of her lips. His tongue briefly swipes across her lips, and her lips press against his even more firmly.

Caroline's body molds into his and he pulls her closer to him with a hand pressing on the small of her back.

She looks up at him through her lashes, a coy smile on her face. "Bravery is rewarded, Captain."

* * *

Taking her by the hand, Klaus leads Caroline away from the explosions and towards the back, hoping to slip away unnoticed. They halt when they find themselves surrounded by three Nazis who instantly recognize Klaus. He doesn't even need to say a word to understand what is happening here.

After a few surly comments, Klaus begins to shoot, and Caroline takes cover behind the white fountain. He easily takes down two of the soldiers and shoots at the last one from behind his hiding spot. He's fortunate that there are about ten bombs going on at the moment, or he would have gathered the attention of every Nazi in this camp.

He has one bullet left, so he has to make it count. Shuffling towards the other man, he gets close enough to ensure that his next bullet lands. He narrows his eyes, his heart racing a mile a minute as he awaits to take this man's life.

He hears a gun go off and the other soldier pops his head out of the bushes and he shoots him square in the head. Klaus sighs in relief, letting his gun drop to the ground.

Chills run down his spine as he hears a click behind his head, and he knows there is a gun pointed at his head. He mentally curses himself for being so reckless and raises his hands into the air.

In the next second, he hears a feminine groan and a loud crack. He swiftly turns around to see Caroline with a large tree branch in her hand and an unconscious soldier on the ground in front of her. Arching his brows, he regards her with a look of reverence.

She smiles brightly at him and then it falters when her eyes fall to the side of his uniform. "You're bleeding." She kneels in front of him, inspecting the wound. "Let me look at it."

His eyes widen slightly and he forces himself to remain calm. "It's just a scratch."

"I'll be the judge of that." She throws his arm over her shoulder as she helps him to his feet. "Come on, I know someone who will take us in- well _me_ in. I'll patch you up there."

The corners of his mouth form a small smile. "Do you know medicine, or something?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do. I'm a nurse. You can thank me later."

* * *

Klaus can't fight back his smile as Caroline throws his jacket off and cut the rest of his uniform off with scissors. Her cheeks became a light pink color when her eyes land on his muscular torso. She bites her lips in the exact same way she always did when she was nervous.

She tries her best not to stare, but she has no choice as she's scanning his wound. Her fingers are light on his skin, like she feels that she's invading his privacy. But he never wants her hands to leave his body.

"It… it's lodged in there… but you're going to be fine." She averts his eyes as she talks, her eyes trained on the wound the whole time. "I will just extract it and then stitch you up."

"Is that all you wish to do to me?" A smirk is playing on his lips.

Caroline blushes and wrings out a wet cloth into the bowl of water beside the bed. Wiping it around the wound, she cleans it before she begins her work. Klaus sighs, the cool water and her hands against his skin brings him to a content state, one he hasn't felt in a very long time.

She wipes the rag across his stomach and down his abs, trying to hide the smile that is threatening to reveal itself.

He finds the determined look on her face the most amusing thing in the world. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes are trained entirely on her task. It takes her a moment to realize that he's watching her intently and she raises her head. "Why are you staring at me?"

He reaches a hand out to caress her cheek, grimacing at the pain in his ribs. She gives him a reprimanding look, and he chuckles. "Because I never want to lose you again, Caroline Forbes." She finally lets her grin at his words. "I loved you as a boy… and nothing has changed since then…"

She dips her head down and captures his lips again, and he pushes his tongue inside her hot mouth. Their tongues tangle together and their lips are searing from the electricity transpiring between them. Caroline moans against his mouth and he presses his lips against hers with even more enthusiasm. His heart is filled with life and warmth, something he once believed to be lost forever.

He just wants this, wants life with Caroline no matter the cost

Caroline presses her lips together, a natural glow exuding from her. "Maybe I should close up that hole in you before we do other things…" She scratches her head and finally remembers the tool she's looking for. "And you'd have to wait at least a week before participating in activities that require exerting a lot of _energy_ of course…"

He raises his brows, impressed by her cheekiness. "I'm sure the nurse can make an exception."

She rolls her eyes lightheartedly.

He could see it now. All his dreams as a child would come to fruition; Caroline would be his wife and they would have a family. She would be with him forever.


	8. Sweeter Than Candy

Sweeter Than Candy

Scrambling down the chaotic aisle, Caroline pants heavily. She tosses her hair back, straightening her posture. Just because she feels like a wreck doesn't mean she has to appear so.

Caroline Forbes does not do last minute. She does plans, planners, and calendars; she makes little footnotes and color coding. She does _not_ go over the speed limit an hour prior trick-or-treating to fight for leftover candy.

Serves her right for delegating Katherine pierce to candy duty.

She rolls her eyes as she trudges towards the shelves.

Suddenly, she stops. Her eyes scan the now deserted shelves and runs along the entire aisle. She gapes, turning to scan the entire area.

"Seriously? This is it?"

There is exactly one grocery store in Mystic Falls.

Again, serves her right for living in a small town.

She huffs, her eyes falling to the bottom shelf- catching the bright orange plastic.

A sigh of relief escapes her. There would have been hell to pay if she hadn't found it.

A wide grin graces her face as she bends down.

Lifting the bag, she finds another hand tugging it away from her.

"Hey, finders keepers, Buddy!"

She meets his eyes, and a handsome blue eyed stranger smirks back at her.

"I agree," he concurs, his velvety accent rolling off his tongue. "Therefore, I believe you should let go, love."

She looks at him incredulously. Maybe it was his air of arrogance, or the fact that he was extremely good looking, but her emotions flooded her, her anger intensifying.

"Excuse me?! I saw this bag of candy first."

She yanks on the bag harshly, but he remains firm, accidentally pulling herself almost flush against him. Her cheeks heated slightly, much to the stranger's amusement.

"Don't be juvenile," he playfully chastises.

"Says the guy who wants to have a tug-of-war with me over a bag of candy."

He grins down at her, a glint in his eyes.

"I'm no expert in American sayings, but I believe it takes two to tug-of-war."

She looks at him levelly. His wit is almost a match for her own. He's clever, she'll give him that.

"Look, I wouldn't even be here if my friend had bought the candy ahead of time like I asked her to. I'm throwing a Halloween party tonight, which means I _need_ candy tonight like I need air."

He glances at her considerately.

"I understand completely."

"You do?" She beams, holding her breath with excitement. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." She tugs on the bag, frowning when he doesn't relent.

Klaus chuckles.

"I didn't say I would surrender the bag, now did I?"

He looks smug.

"But-"

"I can sympathize, sweetheart, but I have my own problems. You see, if I don't bring home any candy, then I can't give my parents the excuse that someone has to stay home to hand out candy, so I don't have to take my brother trick-or-treating."

Caroline's mouth hangs open.

"That's why you need this bag of candy? So you can be a lazy jerk?"

"Now there's no need for that kind of hurtful language, love."

"Give me the candy, asshole."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that only good girls receive candy?" He quips.

"That's _Christmas_ , Smart ass."

He hums, considering her remark. "Well, Halloween isn't a very big celebration in my country. I have to be on my way." Taking a long stride, he heads for the cashier, Caroline obstinately gripping the bag behind him.

"No, no, no! What are you doing? We are not finished here, Mister."

"Oh, I have been more than finished for some time now. It was nice meeting you, love, but I really should be going."

She groans as he reaches the counter, setting the candy on the plain counter. They both eye the apprehensive cashier, each one refusing to unhand the candy.

The middle-aged man glances back and forth between them hesitantly. His eyes land on both their hands possessively placed on the bag. There is trepidation on his face. He knows there's no right way to approach the scenario.

"Sorry… who is paying for this candy?"

"Me!" The two teenagers announce eagerly.

They turn to glare at the other, a dare burning in their blue eyes.

The man shrinks away from the two heated teens. This was not mentioned in the employee handbook.

"I will give you ten dollars for this bag of candy." Caroline threatens more than offers the cashier.

"I will give you twenty," Klaus counters.

"Twenty-five."

"Forty."

The poor cashier gapes, glancing back and forth between them. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words sound.

The blonde turns on Klaus.

"Are you seriously about to waste forty dollars on a stupid bag of candy?"

"Well, it can't be that stupid considering you're willing to waste just as much."

"I need this candy more than you."

"Well, this is my brother's favorite kind of candy. He's twelve."

He flicks his eyes up at her with his head tilted down. He stares at her with guileless eyes that must have gotten him just about anything he could ever want. It tugs on her heart, making her knees weak.

She considers for a moment. That was a low blow. How can she say no to the happiness of a child?

Then she catches that familiar glint in his eye that feels so native to his face.

"I call bullshit."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're a liar. That's your brother's favorite candy? You're giving it away. He's not gonna get it anyway."

"He was going to call first bagsy, obviously."

"Well, if he comes to my house, he can help himself."

Klaus's mouth curls into a sly smile, sliding closer to her.

"Is that an invitation, love?"

She grimaces, taking a step back.

"Only to your _brother_."

"That's a bit difficult considering you know I would have to accompany him."

She stares him down before returning to the bewildered cashier. Displaying her best warm smile, she adds a saccharine tone to her voice.

"I am so sorry for this mix up. You seem like such a diligent, attractive man, who has much better things to do on Halloween than put up with crazy customers." She giggles, the way she does to get people to fall into the palm of her hand.

He immediately blushes, and she knows that she has won.

She feels Klaus staring at her in shock. He's appalled, angry, and impressed. She spares him a brief glance, smirking.

You were a worthy adversary, Hot British Candy Guy.

* * *

The night sky is clear, inky blackness staining the sky, surrounding the luminous crescent moon.

The cold breeze is soft, but doesn't do much for the low temperature.

Children dressed in an assortment of costumes run along the spooky decorated neighborhood.

Klaus has his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, trying to ignore his ire of screaming children and spilled candy. Although, his annoyance is appeased whenever Henrik smiles up at him with excitement in his soft brown eyes.

Klaus loathes the neighborhood kids, but he has a soft spot for his little brother. Maybe he's biased because they're brothers; nevertheless, he has always favored Henrik to most people, including his own family.

"Nik, why was father so sore with Rebekah when she left the house? Was it because of her costume? Did he not like the bunny?"

Klaus almost choked. He regards his brother with an amused expression, considering his response carefully.

"Something like that, mate." He gently pushes Henrik ahead, quickening their pace. "Is your pillowcase twice your body weight yet?"

"It's getting there," Henrik chuckles. "Can we go to one more house before heading home?"

Klaus smiles, squeezing his shoulder amiably. "Anything you want, mate."

They make their way up the front porch of a reasonably sized house on the corner of the street. It's lit up with the most decorations in the entire neighborhood; there's a gigantic pumpkin lantern in the middle of the yard, a variety of ghosts hanging from a tree, Halloween lights adhered to the windows, the lawn is scattered with tombstones, and the porch is littered with carved pumpkins.

"Nik, I want our house to look like this next year," Henrik demands.

Klaus laughs, ruffling his brother's shaggy brown hair.

"I'll see what I can do. We'll probably have to ask where they buy their decorations."

Henrik beams at his brother and rings the doorbell.

They wait for a moment, listening to the blaring music emitting from inside.

When the door finally opens, a pretty blonde emerges with a large bowl, grinning sweetly at Henrik. She's a vision; dressed in a white as snow dress with a glittering halo resting atop her bouncy curls.

"Hi! Happy Halloween! Aw, aren't you the most handsome werewolf that has ever come knocking on my door." She then quickly turns to Klaus and her smile falters. "Oh, my God. It's _you_."

The British teen looks stunned, but a pleased quirk of his lips rests on his face.

"Hello, love. I hope you've made good use of that bag of candy you conned me out of."

Caroline frowns, his word choice leaving an acrid taste in her mouth.

"I did not 'con' you out of anything. I got this candy fair and square."

She cradles the bowl closer to her like he would snatch it out of her hands.

"Well, I'm sure you'd have a very different response if that man had played for my team."

He raises his brows boldly.

Caroline opens her mouth to retort, but Henrik interrupts.

"How do you know my brother?" He peers up at her with wide, curious eyes.

She pauses, eyes darting back and forth between them.

"We… um… we met at the store earlier. We had a little competition. I won." She grins proudly.

"You're friends with Nik?" Henrik inquires.

She flits her attention onto Klaus, who annoyingly raises his brows at her expectantly.

Caroline has to bite back a scoff.

"Something like that," she mumbles, dropping a handful of candy into Henrik's already enormous pillowcase. "Have some extra. I hear this is your favorite kind of candy."

He beams at both Klaus and Caroline.

"It is! Thank you." He takes a few more handfuls. "I'm Henrik."

"Caroline." She smiles and catches Klaus gazing at her, a sweet smile on his lips. She blushes slightly, pressing her lips together. "Henrik, would you like to come inside? We're having a Halloween party and I know there's a lot of girls your age inside who would love to meet you."

Henrik's face lights up and he turns to Klaus, a pleading look in his wide brown eyes.

Klaus chuckles. "Go on, mate."

Henrik instantly slides past Caroline into the house. She then calls her friend Katherine to escort Henrik to the other kids behind her.

When she turns around, Klaus has his hands stuffed in his jacket pocket, standing closer to her than before. He stares at her with those wide blue eyes, similar to the way he did earlier.

"Does that invitation still not extend to me?"

Caroline giggles, shaking her head. How is it possible for someone to be so arrogant yet adorable?

She nudges her head towards the house.

"Come on, it's freezing outside. Get your butt in here."

Klaus grins delightedly, brushing past Caroline.

She feels a thrill rush through her and tries to pass it off as a chill from the night air.

She helps Klaus with his jacket and leads him over to the kitchen to give him a warm drink.

"Hot chocolate with vodka. Enjoy." She hands him a steaming mug, watching him intently as he takes a sip.

He moans slightly as the beverage satisfies his tastebuds and warms his belly.

"Good, right?"

He nods in agreement, taking another sip.

"Hey, Caroline, so where did that random kid come from-"

Katherine stops in her tracks, finding Caroline and Klaus in front of the stove. She eyes him up and down, a cheshire smile curving along her pretty face.

"Katherine Pierce." She extends her hand to him. "Are you enjoying my hot chocolate?"

He halts, regarding her with a wary expression.

"Klaus." He shakes her hand. "You made this? It's quite good."

Caroline rolls her eyes at Katherine and does not miss the name that he fed Katherine. She distinctly remembers that Henrik had called him "Nik." She smiles to herself.

"What are you talking about? It's _my_ recipe. All you did tonight was invite every cute guy in your phone."

Katherine gives her a petulant glare.

Klaus snickers as he continues to drink from his mug.

"So how do you know Caroline Mister tall, blue eyes, and handsome?" She takes a step closer to them, her eyes shifting between them.

Klaus's eyes meet Caroline's. They gaze into the other's eyes like a private conversation is transpiring.

"I invited him," Caroline replies.

"Oh. I see." Katherine gives Caroline a knowing smile. "Say no more. I understand completely, Caroline. You kids have fun tonight." She winks, retreating from the kitchen.

"Wait, what? No, no, no! It's not like that, Kat!" Caroline calls insistently. "He wouldn't let me have my candy!"

"I restocked your nightstand for you! There was a sale on Halloween flavors!"

Caroline feels her face turn crimson and refuses to meet Klaus's eyes again.

She prays that he just leaves silently. Unfortunately, she feels his hand on her shoulder and has no choice but to face him.

Klaus's face is amused but not ridiculing. She appreciates that.

"I'm sorry about my friend."

"Please, my brother, Kol, is much worse."

She smiles at the brief look of horror on his face and sits on a couch in the living room.

"So what's up that name you gave, Katherine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Henrik call you Nik, but you told Katherine your name is Klaus."

"Ah. Only my siblings call me Nik. A childhood name you would call it. I prefer Klaus now."

She nods slowly, still studying him.

"So, don't tell me that you have nothing better to do on Halloween than fight with some crazy girl over a bag of candy."

He saddles himself beside her, his thigh brushing against hers.

"No, you're right. I would much rather spend it infuriating a rather beautiful blonde."

Caroline's heart races as he continues to inch closer to her. She can't tear her eyes away from him. She's never met anyone so handsome, yet so affectionate with their words, especially about her. Most boys her age are so caught up in what their friends think. They would never say something as romantic as that.

"Really? That's how you want to spend your Halloween? With me?" She asks suspiciously. "Because you know there's probably around twenty other girls here who could also fill that position."

"They could. But I doubt I would enjoy their company as much as yours."

"And why is that?"

"Most people, much less most teenaged girls, would not have the ambition or the heart to fight me for a bag of candy, love. There's a fire that you don't see every day."

Caroline let's her eyes drop, smiling widely to herself.

"So… after ten o'clock, the kids go home and the party gets a little more… adult." She peeks up at him, noting the intrigue in his eyes. "I was thinking. Maybe after you take Henrik home, if you had nothing better to do, you could stay for awhile."

His eyes look back at her intensely with a smirk.

"I would be my pleasure."


	9. Someone to Be Thankful for

**A/N: Request from queenvampirebarbie:** _Caroline doesn't have anywhere to go for holiday since her mom is busy and she can't really afford a plain ticket back home anyways so she spends the holiday with her roommate Rebekah! There Klaus meets the Caroline he's heard so much about from Rebekah but didn't expect to like her so much:)_

* * *

Someone to Be Thankful for

Watching his sister set the festively decorate table, Klaus has his arms folded across his chest, and frowns. He thought that their plans had already been decided with finality years ago; it was tradition for it to just be the two of them at Thanksgiving. It isn't like family matters were a priority for the rest of their siblings. Elijah and Finn are always too busy in the UK to ever fly all the way out to America to sit down for one meal a year. Kol is off to Australia for school and can't be bothered to make the trip.

"I can't believe you invited someone without asking me, especially when you know of my aversion to strangers."

Rebekah rolled her eyes dramatically, mocking his attitude. "That _stranger_ would be my best friend, thank you very much. And I talk about her enough for her to be like a friend you've never met before. And you don't have very many, so I wouldn't waste this opportunity if I were you."

"I have friends," he counters. "You've met them."

"Well, one can never have too many."

The sound of a key twisting the lock sounded, and Klaus and Rebekah still, their eyes locked on the opening door.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Caroline emerges from behind the door, plastic bags dangling from her hands. Her eyes greet Rebekah with warmth and then land on Klaus.

He pauses when their eyes met, taking in her glowing appearance. He shouldn't have been surprised, his sister had always had a particular taste in friends. However, none of her other friends had ever phased him, nothing quite like the peculiar feeling Caroline Forbes is invoking in him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Caroline!" Rebekah embraces her after taking the bags from the other girl. "I hope the traffic and the lines weren't too terrible."

"I thought I was going to explode, but it was totally worth it." She smiles. "I might have bit a few heads off here and there but it's okay. I had to fight someone for the pumpkin pie. I won." She holds up the pie like it's her trophy, and the girls share a laugh. Her eyes then flick over to Klaus, who has a slight smile tugging on his lips. "This is your brother, right?" She approaches Klaus. "Hi, I'm Caroline. Klaus, right? Rebekah talks about you a lot." Her arms circle around him in a warm hug.

He returns it, his arms circling her waist. He can't resist the urge to let her sweet scent overwhelm his senses. It's a mixture of vanilla and honey, and he wants to get drunk off of it.

Once she pulls away, Rebekah barks orders them to fill the empty glass serving trays with food. Caroline obliges and heads into the kitchen ahead of Klaus. Rebekah pulls him aside to whisper in his ear. "Be nice. Talk to her. You'll be surprised."

He sighs. The last thing he needs is for his sister to help him make friends. If he wishes to befriend Caroline, he would, not because of his sister's entreaty. "Whatever, Bekah."

* * *

Caroline meticulously places the pumpkin pie onto the pie plate, her tongue unconsciously peeking out between her slightly parted lips. Klaus is scraping the potatoes into a glass dish, but his eyes can only focus on the blonde's pink tongue. He could have dumped the entire dish on the floor and he wouldn't have noticed.

Caroline composes herself once she's satisfied with her work. She turns her head slightly, catching Klaus staring, and smiles to herself. "So, I told Rebekah I was excited to meet you when I found out I'd be having Thanksgiving with you guys…" She says flippantly and pours the stuffing into a silver tray.

He stares at her carefully, returning the now empty bowl to the table. "Really? Why? I thought Rebekah would have told you all about her evil brother by now. I heard he's a real prick." His mouth curled up mischieviously, and she laughed.

"Rebekah has a lot of brothers, and that definitely doesn't sound like you. She says you're sweet, funny, and artistic." Her eyes are cheeky, like she is daring him to deny it.

"She talks about you too," he admits.

Caroline arches her brows, intrigued. "Oh? And what does she have to say about me? Am I the wicked witch of the east? I'm probably super annoying."

He chuckles. "On the contrary, love. She said that you are the kindest person she has ever met. She admires you. Your loyalty and bravery, it's admirable."

She blushes, trying to hide the growing smile on her lips. "You wanna know a secret? I think she admires you too."

He raises a confused brow. "What would there be to admire?"

She giggles. "She did mention you can be overbearing at times, but she knows you mean well. She doesn't say it out loud, but I know she admires the way you would do anything to protect the people you love."

He meets her eyes, and they exchange a look of reverence. Somehow, even though they have only been talking for a few moments, he feels connected to her. It's something he has never shared with anyone. "Thank you, Caroline."

She nodded, an empathetic smile on her face.

* * *

He really hates to admit it, but Rebekah had been right: he fully enjoys Caroline's company and is relieved she came. They spend nearly the entire evening laughing and exchanging stories. Caroline is nothing like Rebekah's other friends that he had met. She is fascinating, intelligent, and illuminates the room with her presence.

The only drawback is whenever Rebekah shoots him a knowing look when she notices how entranced he becomes whenever Caroline opens her mouth. He shoots her a warning look in response, and she backs off for the moment.

"So, I'm at the supermarket with my Uncle Billy Bob at five years old on Thanksgiving morning and it's literally the last turkey in the store. There are two old ladies fighting him for it. One is hitting him with her purse and the other one is threatening him with pepper spray. He practically threw the turkey and his wallet at me and told me to run to the cash register!" Caroline exclaimed, and they all burst into laughter.

He cannot believe just how amusing she is. The second they all sat down it was like an instant connection, even more electric than what had happened in the kitchen earlier. Their conversations keep on ricocheting off each other; one moment Caroline will be telling a story, and then next, Klaus will have a story that is triggered by one of hers.

Caroline reveals so many things about herself, and Klaus wonders how Rebekah could leave so much of this out when she spoke of her before.

He almost wishes Rebekah isn't there, so that he can talk and listen to Caroline until they're both blue in the face, although, his sister looks more than pleased by the sudden turn of events. Somehow, it seems as if Klaus and Caroline have known each other all their lives. The conversation flows out so easily; it's so easy for them to just let go around one another.

* * *

After dinner, Caroline does the dishes, as per usual, but Klaus insists that he helps her. It takes a bit of convincing until she obliges.

Caroline scrapes the bubbly sponge across the dirty plate, while he wipes each glass plate dry.

"I had a good time." Klaus smiles down at the task at hand.

"Me too."

They turn to each other simultaneously, recognizing the same bright smile on the others' mouth. He feels his heart thrum and notices their proximity. Caroline really is beautiful, especially up close. But there is something he finds even more beautiful about her that goes beyond the obvious. "Caroline… may I be frank with you?"

"Of course. We are friends now, aren't we?" she says sweetly as she hands him the last plate.

He nods, drying the plate. "I know this place outside of town that makes authentic British tea… I'd like you to have a drink with me."

She raises her brows slightly and stares at him, surprised.

"I hope I'm not being too forward."

"No, no." She reassures him. "Sorry. It's just that you're Rebekah's older, suave brother and you're just…" Her eyes roam down his body from head to toe, and she blushed at the smirk on his lips. "Really?"

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and feels her shiver. "Is that a yes?"

She smiles nervously, tugging on her lip with her teeth.

"Yes."

* * *

He throws his peacoat back on and hugs his sister goodbye. "Always a pleasure to see you again, Sister."

"Come visit again soon. I mean it." She gives him a pointed look.

"Of course." He kisses her on the cheek before he turns to Caroline to wrap his arms around her as well. "It was my pleasure to meet you, Caroline. We must do this again." His lips pulled up into a smug smile, knowing all-too-well that they would and soon.

"We should. Perhaps we should have tea next time." He can hear the playfulness in her own voice.

He briefly kisses her cheek before letting go, his lips tingly afterwards. From the way she tenderly feels her cheek, Klaus knows that he has the same effect on her as she does on him.

Klaus doesn't bother to meet Rebekah's eyes, keeping them solely trained on Caroline. "Goodbye for now, Caroline, Rebekah." He closes the door behind him, waiting a few moments to catch Rebekah interrogate her friend for a few moments.

He smiles to himself.

Turns out, he does have few things to be thankful for.


	10. Ravage Me with Your Love

**A/N: Angst warning!**

* * *

Ravage Me with Your Love

Klaus is hunched over his whisky filled tumbler. He clenches the crystal glass with an almost crushing force. He grinds his teeth like a wolf sharpening its fangs before a hunt. He snarls, though, there's more pain etched across his lethal face than anger.

He feels it- his heart constricting against his rib cage like a fist crushing what remained of his dark heart. He can't help the heaviness of his breath, gasping for her sweet perfume.

He's been ignoring the nuisance since the last time he saw her.

 _Caroline._

He sees her in his head for what feels like the millionth time that day, and he curses.

She has the same light in her blue eyes, the same sweetness in her laugh, and the same inscrutable expression that always leaves him ruminating for the rest of the day.

The memory of Caroline wraps around him in a haze, and he is left seeing the world through red wrath all over again. The glass shatters in his hands, barely registering the shards of glass splintering his skin, blood dripping down.

Klaus's breath hitches and he closes his eyes, trying to push Caroline from his thoughts.

However, he should know better than to think he could ever dispel Caroline Forbes from his head.

She's so vividly etched into his brain, like one of his freshly painted portraits of her. He remembers their appointment from yesterday. She had kissed him so passionately, her mouth needing him so desperately. He had briefly wondered what he had done to deserve that, but didn't reserve much time pondering when Caroline clearly was in need of his services.

He presses his lips together, still feeling Caroline's lips against his.

He still feels the softness, still tastes the sweetness that is so unmistakably Caroline. He manages a small, pained smile remembering her.

Even when he resents her decisions, he can't remain angry with her.

He shakes his head at himself, even as it no longer seems to matter.

Klaus's expression becomes grim as he remembers what happened afterwards.

Caroline had continued to seduce him before she had bid farewell to their relationship- and him.

Klaus feels his breath knocked out of him, remembering Caroline's eyes the last time he saw them- broken, devastated, and sorrow.

He still doesn't understand her reasoning for running.

They were happy.

All right, there were some bumps in the road, but what healthy relationship doesn't?

He stands from his stool at the bar. He can't be here any longer. Everything in this town reminds him of her. He cannot continue on with the suffocating feeling of his heart. He needs to have Caroline, or harden himself like he had for a millennium before they met.

Still, he can't even remember what life was like before Caroline Forbes.

He wonders what it would be like to look at Caroline without emotion, nor attachment, to look at her as a stranger. He growls as his heart throbs against his bones bruisingly.

He storms out of the Grill, rage rolling off of him. He slams the door out of his way and nearly runs over the person in front of him, until he senses her presence and his body goes rigid.

They're both frozen in time, eyes locked in an impenetrable gaze, their mouths agape. The world seems to slow down around them, the only thing in existence is each other.

Klaus feels his heart thrum erratically once more, the ache slightly lifted. He can't move. He's paralyzed by the softness of those eyes that he's adored since the first time he had glimpsed them.

He imagined reacting to Caroline differently in this moment. He wouldn't show her how much she was hurting him; he had been determined to keep his defenses up. Peering into his soul was a luxury she had abandoned when she walked out of his life. But seeing her now left him vulnerable all over again.

His body, mind, and soul ached to be closer to her once more.

If he still had a soul, he would sell it right there just to have her to himself again.

"Caroline." He keeps his voice steady, but laced with want and need.

"Klaus… Hi." She offers a small smile. Klaus doesn't reveal any emotion and her heart drops, her stomach stirring anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Klaus forces a grin, which appears more acerbic than he had intended.

"Fine, thank you. Excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be."

He walks around her, careful not to make contact. He can feel Caroline's eyes burning into him and restrains himself from reacting.

"Klaus!"

He stops, reluctantly turning around.

"You're bleeding." Caroline takes his hand, opening it to reveal the bloody shards lodged in his palm. She stares up at him, eyes wide and concerned. "What are you doing to yourself?"

Her hands are like soft silk around his callused, sharp hands. He forces his countenance to remain unaffected by her gentle touch. He can't and won't allow her to hurt him again.

"With all due respect, Caroline, I don't believe that's your business any longer."

He withdraws his hand from her grasp and feels a sharp pang in his chest as he notices the hurt on Caroline's face. He didn't mean to cut her down. He only wanted to protect himself; it's what he has always done. Although, someone has always paid the price for his protection, he never wanted Caroline to be that person.

"Okay, listen, Mr. Woe-Is-Me. You're not the only one suffering. You think I just woke up one day and said 'Hey, I don't have anything penciled in for today, so I think I'm just going to break up with the one person I love more than anything that he makes it hard to breath!' You think I didn't cry myself to sleep and cry some more this morning? You think my eyes aren't still burning and my throat isn't on fire because I was devastated about giving you up? You think I still don't love you with every fiber of my being and seeing you right now isn't tearing me apart?"

Klaus gapes at her, one of the rare times in his existence at a loss for words. His chest tightens in agony, like Caroline's hand is choking his heart. It takes every ounce of strength for Klaus not to fall to his knees from pain and shock.

There is no mistaking Caroline's heartache for anything nefarious.

He just wants to hold her and kiss her and forgive her for yesterday, but he simply stands there, staring in awe.

"Then how could you walk away from me? From us?" He asks, his accented voice raw. "Why? I would have given you everything."

Caroline presses her lips together, her eyes turning red and watery.

"And I would have accepted everything you had to offer ardently... It was all just too much… My friends were at each other's throats because I loved you, you're always going to live by your own rules and I don't know if I will ever see the world like that, and Klaus… the way I love you is all-encompassing and heart-wrenching and _epic_ … and I just lose myself in you when we're together and it's just so overwhelming… And I can't help but wonder what I would do if I lost you, or if it didn't work out. And then I wonder the same about you. It would destroy the both of us. I just don't know what to do. Without you, I feel shattered, void. With you, I can't breathe. I'm drowning in my own emotions and I have this constant fear that it'll be the death of me."

Klaus places his hands on her shoulders, feeling her body stiffen through her cotton sleeve. He leans his head down, his nose brushing against hers.

Caroline's eyes widen at the burning intensity of Klaus's blue eyes. She recognizes that look, the way his eyes pierce through her very core. It was how she knew he was going to say something that would shatter her world and reconstruct it all over again.

"Doomed with me; doomed without me, sweetheart." A small smile tugs at his lips. "We were always destined to suffer for eternity. Price of immortality. The question is, what's your poison." He drops his gaze to Caroline's pink pout. His veins appear underneath his eyes as he leans closer to her mouth.

The blonde sharply sucks in her breath, her own eyes watching Klaus's red lips. Her heart is pounding, awaiting his move. She didn't know what either one of them were doing, but it felt right.

"I want you so bad," she whispers guiltily.

"Then take me for yourself." His breath is hot against her lips. "I'm yours if you want me, if you want _us_. I understand you're afraid, Caroline, but I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you go. In a few centuries, you'll understand that when it comes to your own happiness, the only opinion that matters is yours. You're afraid, because you've never experienced what it's like to love wholeheartedly as a vampire. You're right. It will drive you to do and feel inhumane things. Fortunately, we're not human."

Caroline's breathing is heavy, her eyes wild. She understands now. She has never been in love. If she had, she would have felt this powerful, irrevocable yearning that is so foreign to her.

"Are you afraid?" Caroline asks softly.

He hesitates, the words burning his tongue. "Of course… But I wouldn't take this kind of risk for just anyone."

She releases a sigh of relief. "God, I'm so glad you're the one." Caroline crushes her lips against Klaus's mouth, moaning at the feeling of his tongue flirting with hers.

He pushes her back into the brick wall. He tangles his hand in her blonde curls and his other hand cups her bum. Every strain in his body seems to melt away and he presses his body flush against hers. Caroline is soft and smooth, just as he remembered, her body molding to his perfectly.

Caroline wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper. She's kissing him urgently, his lips burning hers and spreading throughout her body. She becomes light-headed as he kisses her senseless, causing her to miss him even more than she had before.

Klaus groans, he tastes every inch of her mouth, pouring every bit of himself into the simple act. He needed Caroline- needed her to know how much he needed her and she needed him. This is when they're both whole- when they're together.

She wraps her legs around his waist and Klaus moves his hand to her thigh to support her.

He now places a few soft kisses on her lips before pulling away, studying her expression.

"Stay." It was supposed to be a command, but it somehow came off as a request. "Or at least give me a chance to muck it up before you go."

Caroline laughs, shaking her head. "I love you so much. When am I gonna get another chance at an epic vampire love? That's actually been a very important goal of mine."

Klaus chuckles.

"Still, you go down; I go down. I don't care. I'm not afraid when I'm with you. We'll be in love until it destroys us."


	11. Begin Again

**Request: AU/AH boarding school. Caroline or Klaus is the new shy student. Do what you want with it as long as there's romance!**

* * *

 **Begin Again**

Caroline giggles with her friends, Bonnie and Elena, as they lean against their lockers- their signature hang out spot in the morning. They have just passed their exceptionally difficult art exam and it is nice to simply catch their breath for a change.

Bonnie and Elena suddenly pause like they need to catch their breath at what they see behind her.

Caroline furrows her brows, confusion coloring her eyes. "What? What are you looking at?" Turning around, that's when she sees them.

Three aesthetic figures stride through the double doors of the entrance, entering the hall with a refined gait.

It seems that everyone in the hall pauses to hold their breath. She can't blame them; a family like that has to be ethereal.

She sucks in a breath when she makes eye contact with the boy in the middle with dark blonde curls and kissable red lips. His eyes are an intense shade of blue and there's a slight smirk on his face that she finds alluring. And he can't take his eyes off of her.

She finally exhales as they finally exit the hall.

"Oh. My. God," Elena and Bonnie exclaim at her.

"What?" Caroline looks at them, bewildered.

"Hot guy in the middle was totally checking you out, Care!" Elena clarifies.

"He totally was! Admit it. You know what we're talking about," Bonnie adds.

Caroline drops her head as her cheeks heat.

"I knew it!" Bonnie and Elena squeal in unison.

"Whatever." Caroline shakes her head. "I may never even see him again."

"Or you could have every class together," Bonnie teases. "They're new. It's possible."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks.

She and Elena stare at their friend questioningly.

"All I know is that these hot siblings people call the Mikaelsons moved here from London. Parents were pretty negligent and let them party from all across Europe. Kids spiraled until they got so out of control that they sent them here. But most importantly, they're _available_." Bonnie grins widely.

"Of course those are your priorities." Caroline laughs.

* * *

It has been a few weeks now that the Mikaelsons joined their boarding school. Most of them have adjusted well. Rebekah Mikaelson has actually become one of Caroline's good friends after becoming a cheerleader, and Kol has found his own friends from his grade.

Then, there's Klaus.

Caroline tries to suppress her smile as she feels Klaus's eyes burning her cheek. She's been trying to ignore him during the entire lecture but she can't understand a thing Mr. Saltzman is saying with Klaus causing her skin to prickle.

She turns to him again and finds that his eyes are adhered to the front of the room once more, as if he hasn't been staring at her all period.

It's been weeks since they realized they have a handful of classes together. So why hasn't he made a move yet?

"Excuse me." Mr. Saltzman suddenly turns around from the board. "Caroline, Klaus, am I interrupting your staring contest?"

"Sorry, Mr. Saltzman," she mumbles while Klaus remains mute.

"Please save the heart eyes for after class, guys," Mr. Saltzman states dryly and is followed by a round of giggles. He starts walking towards Klaus, who seems disinterested. "Klaus, since you seem to like wasting my time, why don't I waste yours? Why didn't you do your homework again?"

"Well, there are several reasons," he drawls. "First, I didn't want to. Second, I was feeling a bit sloshed from the bourbon I consumed last night. And my sister was also giving me a headache."

Caroline gapes at him and runs a distressed hand over her face.

"I don't think I need to write you _another_ detention slip, right?" The History teacher says tersely and points a sharp finger towards the door.

"No, I've become quite acquainted with the lady at the desk." He sneers as he heads towards the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Caroline reluctantly watches him leave. She shouldn't pity him- it's his own fault. He has to find his own way around here, just like the rest of them.

* * *

Caroline sways her body to the beat of the blaring music, balancing her drink as she skirts past a group of students. She beams when she finds Rebekah hanging in a corner with Klaus. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Rebekah exclaims. "Where were you?"

"I had to explain to a very drunk Bonnie why we can't smoke pot in here." She giggles and Klaus and Rebekah join her.

"Do you need a refill?" Rebekah offers. "I was just about to get Nik one." She holds a red cup in her hand as proof.

"Sure," Caroline answers demurely and is greeted with Klaus's charming smile once Rebekah leaves. "Are you liking it here?"

He shrugs. "I'm enjoying some aspects more than others." There's a glint in his eye as he pins her with a captivating gaze.

She curls a strand of hair behind her ear as she hides her smile. "Well, I'm sure you much prefer our _wild_ parties compared to the tame parties in London, right?"

They both laugh as they survey the cozy dorm room filled with less than ten people and only two six packs on a table.

"Definitely," he says dryly. "At least I won't become an alcoholic anytime soon."

Caroline hesitates for a moment before proceeding with her question. "How are you doing? The adjustment, I mean. It wasn't easy for me when I first came here."

Klaus raises a curious brow. "You mean your parents didn't simply send you here because they wanted you to be an overachiever?" He smirks.

"I never said I wasn't an overachiever," she claims, feigning sternness. "But to answer your question, no. I was a wild child. I mean, isn't it obvious." She gestures to the tame room.

He grins at her and then his countenance becomes serious again. "What changed?"

She ruminates over his question. "Mostly, when I came here, I was surrounded by people who really cared. I came from a privileged, snotty background and it was nice for a while until you realized that you hated everyone around you and the feeling was mutual. I wasn't a very nice person then- I know it's hard to believe," she giggles nervously. "Trust me, you wouldn't have liked me. So when I came here, I got a rude awakening and got my act together."

"I would have," he utters. "Liked you."

Caroline's breath is stolen as her cheeks flush. "That's sweet, Klaus."

"I mean it," he insists.

Before she can respond, Rebekah has returned with their drinks and is dragging them both to the center of the room, demanding they join the game of spin the bottle.

"Oh, my God, Rebekah! I'm not in the mood tonight," Caroline protests, defenseless against the other blonde.

"Rebekah, I'm not going to play your trivial game," Klaus says irritatedly.

"Oh, stop being such buzzkills." Rebekah pouts. "You both need more alcohol. I will get more. Now sit down!"

The other students in the circle cheer as they reluctantly join the group. Someone passes Caroline an empty beer bottle and she hesitantly glances at the circle. There are plenty of attractive guys in the circle but she isn't sure she's up for it tonight. "Guys, I don't know if I should play." She's interrupted by a round of groans drowning out her voice. "Fine. _One turn_."

Everyone cheers as she spins the glass bottle, uncertain why her heart is suddenly racing. As it slows, she holds her breath, knowing exactly where it's going to stop.

She looks up to meet Klaus's curious eyes, finding his face closer than she has anticipated. Swallowing nervously, she leans in, feeling him mirror her actions. She feels his breath warm her lips, sending a surge of heat rushing through her body. Slowly, she closes the gap between their lips and his full ones envelope hers in a burning kiss.

She brings her hand up to caress his jaw, feeling his stubble scrape against her palm deliciously. Her tongue flirts with his as they indulge in the taste of the other.

His lips are soft and skilled and they're creating a fire inside her belly.

All too soon, their lips pull apart and they pant as they gaze into each other's lust-filled eyes.

Around them, everyone is making jokes about how they need to get a room, but, according to Caroline and Klaus, the only thing in existence in that moment is each other.

"That was incredibly disgusting." Rebekah grimaces and downs the rest of her drink. "When I told you to play spin the bottle, I didn't necessarily mean with each other."

Caroline feels her face heat again and jumps to her feet. "Sorry, Bex, I should go to bed. Bye, Everyone!" She quickly looks over her shoulder to wave. "Bye, Klaus!"

* * *

Caroline had been determined to play it cool. She told herself that she wouldn't be weird about what happened last night. However, that was before she realized how he's both a great kisser and great at art.

She keeps glancing at Klaus's easel, watching his masterpiece transform every few minutes. She has never been too great at being artistic concerning drawing or painting, but Klaus seems to have a gift for it.

She hopes he doesn't come over to see how bad at painting she is. She doesn't want to be an art major anyway- it's okay. She still resents the school for forcing her to take art.

"Hello, Caroline," he greets from behind her.

She practically jumps as she hurriedly turns around, purposefully blocking the canvas from his view.

He stares at her peculiarly, intrigued by her strange behavior.

"Hi." She smiles nervously. "What are you doing here? You should hurry up and finish your painting so I can admire it."

"I was going to wash my paintbrushes." He holds up the dirty brushes for her to examine.

She nods her head, suddenly realizing that the sink is right behind her easel. "Of course that's what you were gonna do. Sorry."

"No apology necessary. It gives me an excuse to admire you." He smirks.

She can't seem to find a witty response to brush off his comment so she lets her eyes drop, a small smile lighting up her face.

When he finishes watching the brushes, he turns back to her. "I like your painting, by the way. It's bright and so alive. The colors mingle together beautifully. It reminds me of you."

Before she can respond, Klaus is speaking again.

"I just have one recommendation. Don't hold your brush like that." He gently holds her wrist in one hand and aligns her fingers along the wooden brush; every sensual touch scorches her skin. "Yes, hold it like this." With his hand encasing her smaller one, he leads the brush over to the wet canvas. "Make sure your strokes are gentle, like you're stroking a lover." He leads her hand across the canvas like it's an art form.

Her breath hitches as she feels his chest rest right against her back, his accented voice brushing against her ear. She can only nod and feels her knees grow weak once he leaves. "So hot," she mumbles to herself.

* * *

Rebekah checks her makeup in Caroline's bathroom, ensuring that not a spec of powder is out of place. "So you're not like dating my brother, right?"

"What?" Caroline calls from her room. "That's a random question."

"No, not really, considering I live across the hall and I always catch him coming to see you."

Caroline stares at her friend, feeling like she's on trial. "Okay, yes, I've been helping him and he's been helping me."

"Do I even want to know what you assist each other with?" She scrunches her nose.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "I help him stay on track of his school work and he helps me with art."

"How do you help someone with art? Doesn't everyone receive an A whether they're Picasso or draw stick figures?"

"I'm an overachiever," Caroline says defensively.

Rebekah holds her hands up in surrender. "Someone's sensitive."

"Don't you have a date?" Caroline inquires.

"I knew you were trying to get rid of me."

She laughs and leads Rebekah to the door. "Love you. Be safe."

"Always," Rebekah promises and opens the door. She gives the other blonde a judgmental glare when Klaus is on the other side of it. "Oh, look who is here _again_. My darling brother."

"Always a pleasure, Sister." He greets her with a wry smile.

Rebekah crosses her arms suspiciously. "Why don't you visit me as much as you visit Caroline?"

"Because she's a pleasure to be around, not that you would know anything about that."

"Okay!" Caroline stands between the belligerent siblings with a hand on each of their shoulders. "I think that's enough for one one afternoon. Rebekah, you have somewhere to be. Klaus, you have homework to do. Can we please carry on with our day?"

Klaus and Rebekah both stand down as Caroline glares at them both.

With a huff, Rebekah leaves, the door closing soundingly behind her.

Sighing in relief, Caroline turns to Klaus. She has a slight smile on her face as she meets his mischievous eyes. "Do you want to start on Saltzman's essay? I've been so stressed about it I think I started planning my essay in my sleep."

They both laugh and Caroline begins assembling their usual study spot- her desk.

They work in silence for about an hour except for the times that Klaus asks her for her opinion on his paper. However, in the silence, Caroline bites her lip to prevent a wide smile from breaking across her face when she can feel Klaus's eyes burning her skin when he doesn't think she's paying attention. When she can't fight the urge to ignore his wandering eyes anymore, she'll glance at him, only to find that his eyes are glued back onto his laptop.

Then she returns her eyes to her own screen where smiles to herself while warmth fills her belly.

Once she's typing the last words of her essay, her eyes stray over to Klaus who's consumed by the last paragraph he is typing. She can't help but marvel at how much the boy sitting beside her has transformed. She still recognizes the free-spirited boy she had met months ago but the ambitious side of him has never been more transparent.

Before she can blink, Klaus sharply turns his head, stunned to find her so captivated by him. "What?" He smiles boyishly.

She blushes. "Nothing… I just… I've never seen you so motivated, that's all."

He shrugs. "No one ever thought I could succeed before. They never expected me to be _better_."

Caroline instinctively squeezes his hand and her heart skips a beat. "Anyone can see that you're brilliant, Klaus. You just have to give yourself a chance."

"You believe that?" He asks, sounding vulnerable. "You believe that I deserve a chance?"

"Of course," she says breathlessly.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he holds his breath until he feels their skin flush against the other. His eyes are wide. He stares at her like he thinks he's dreaming.

Caroline exhales heavily as she tastes his hot breath on her tongue. She remembers the burning kiss they had shared that night so many months ago. Her heart is pounding in her rib cage as she anticipates his lips against hers once more.

Klaus's eyes drop down to her pink lips before he tenderly closes the gap between them.

Caroline immediately sighs against his mouth as her lips eagerly accept his tongue. Her arms wrap around her neck. She presses herself against his sinewy body while her lips indulge in his warm mouth. Her entire body is ignited in a pleasant heat.

Their mouths move together like flames dancing in the moonlight.

She had been waiting for this moment for far too long and she would be damned if she held back now. Caroline grips onto him like she's afraid that he'll disappear if she drops her guard for even a moment, and Klaus is clutching onto her even more ardently.

Klaus suddenly lifts her onto his lap, having Caroline sit astride him. Caroline gasps in surprise and takes the opportunity to catch her breath from their frenzied kisses. Klaus then crushes her mouth against his for another fiery kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her throat.

Caroline moans against him, her fingers tangling in his hair as he mirrors her movements. Once Caroline finally collects her thoughts, she reluctantly pulls away from him and cups his face in her hands. "Klaus… It's about time." She smiles, her entire face flushed.

He grins bashfully. "I wanted to tell you that I wanted you before."

"What stopped you?" she questions.

"I thought you deserved better," he mumbles. "You are everything I want to be. Even if you returned my feelings, I never wanted to hold you back. I would rather see you happy with someone else than hinder you from being great." His eyes are raw as he gazes into her shocked ones.

"Klaus…" Caroline breathes out. "You were always good enough. I don't care if you're valedictorian or picked up trash for the rest of your life. I care about _you_. Even when you didn't mean to, you made me better. So don't you dare say that you would hold me back."

He obediently nods and envelopes her lips in the safety of his reassuring lips again.

That was the last time Klaus ever questioned his contribution to Caroline's potential.


	12. Childhood Sweethearts

**#25DaysofKlaroline: Growing Up!Klaroline/College**

* * *

Childhood Sweethearts

Caroline waved at Bonnie as her friend left to go reserve them a table while she found a place in line to acquire their food for the evening. Surveying her options, she felt her stomach grumble. She hummed and voiced her thoughts aloud. "Oh, I want that. Just kidding, that looks really good, too."

"I hope you don't actually find this food to your palate, love." An accented voice chuckled behind her.

She frowned, turning to the smirking boy. "We can't all be food connoisseurs. Especially not when we have very limited options." Staring into his blue eyes, there was something distinctly familiar about him.

"Well, I can certainly remedy that. There is an exceptional Italian restaurant across the street. Would you like to join me, Caroline?" he entreated.

Her eyes widened slightly. "How do you know my name?" She scanned his face once again, trying to search her mind for a clue. He was so painfully familiar but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. He certainly was handsome and his personality wasn't one that she would easily forget.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten." He placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be insulted.

With that sarcastic expression, it hit her like lightning. She gasped as she recognized the young boy gleaming in the young man's eyes. "Klaus Mikaelson."

"Caroline Forbes." He stared at her in awe like he still found it unfathomable that she was standing in front of him. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah," she breathed out. She could only blink as she stared at him, appreciating how well puberty had treated him. Though she had a feeling he had a similar reason for continuing to stare back at her.

"So about that Italian restaurant?" he asked impishly. "Would you do me that honor?"

She quickly snapped out of her daze. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. Can you just hold on a second? I have to go tell my friend that I'm leaving. She's just over there. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Take your time, sweetheart." He smiled.

She walked away as her cheeks turned hot. One minute with him and she already felt herself reverting back to the little girl he had known. She needed to get her head screwed back on.

* * *

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline scrambled to sit across from her friend and caught Bonnie off guard. She regarded the brunette with an angry and frantic stare.

"What's wrong? Are they not serving breakfast for dinner again?" Bonnie teased.

"You are a terrible friend," she said with exasperation. "How could you let me go stand in line alone?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad. Besides, someone had to save us a table."

"Bonnie, did you know that Klaus Mikaelson goes to school here?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Wait. _The_ Klaus Mikaelson? The same one who was your _epic_ first love in the second grade? The greatest love story that Mystic Fall Elementary school had ever seen?"

"Yeah!" Caroline exclaimed.

"But I thought he moved to London the summer after second grade."

"He did. But _apparently_ he's back in the states."

"Isn't this good news, though?" Bonnie asked. "Didn't you say that you would never love again after him?"

"I was in _third grade_ , Bonnie!"

"Alright." Bonnie held her hands up in surrender. "Do you still like him?"

"Oh, my God. That was like a million years ago."

Bonnie nodded understandingly. "So how does he look now?"

"So hot, actually," she admitted. "He actually asked me to have dinner with him tonight, too." She averted her eyes, attempting to sound innocent.

Bonnie looked at the blonde curiously. "I see. So you're ditching me to go have dinner with the ex that you are no longer romantically interested in?"

"We can be friends," she said defensively.

Bonnie grinned smugly. "Let me know how that turns out, Care.

* * *

After they had received their entrees, Caroline took a long sip of her iced water. She didn't know why she felt so jittery. It was just _Klaus_. He had seen her hair frizzy and her whole face drenched in sweat from when they were kids.

It was just dinner.

"How are you?" He asked, pinning her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Good." She smiled. "Kept busy during high school. You know, cheerleading, school dance committee, town pageants, academics. The usual."

He chuckled with mirth dancing in his eyes. "Some people never change."

"I hope not." She took another sip of water. "I'm not a fan of change." She paused, realizing she might have reopened an old wound. Clearing her throat, she replaced the memory with a wide grin. "What about you? I can only imagine the things you did in London."

A bittersweet smile graced his face, her earlier words clearly having an effect on him. "I learned quite a bit about art, music, and culture. My hobby for painting blossomed into a passion. My parents enrolled me into a school that had an excellent fine arts program. I learned to hone my skills there and I learned a lot about myself as well. I was very privileged enough to learn about everything that London had to offer."

"Wow," she uttered. "I'm really happy for you, Klaus. That sounds amazing."

"I would have taken you with me if I could have." His eyes were filled with honesty.

"I'm sure I would have gone with you if my mom had let me." She laughed, and he smiled back at her.

"You know, I still think about you sometimes, Caroline," he stated. "Even after all these years."

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows.

He nodded earnestly. "Do you remember what I said to you on your eighth birthday?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She remembered that day so vividly but she was surprised that he even remembered. Though, she supposed it wasn't something he went about doing every now and then.

 _Caroline giggled uncontrollably._

 _Klaus had been so secretive the entire day. She was bursting with excitement. If he didn't tell her what his surprise was, she was going to explode._

" _Klaus, what's the surprise?" She asked with glee. "I can't wait any longer."_

" _Sorry, love." He squeezed her hand and smiled nervously. Reaching into his pocket, Klaus revealed a plastic ring with a yellow sun taking place of a stone. Caroline stifled her squeal and Klaus smiled sweetly at her. "Caroline, I know that they're going to say that we're too young but I love you. I'm going to marry you one day, I promise. If you want to marry me too, that is."_

" _Of course I'll marry you, Klaus!" Her tiny voice screeched as he placed the ring on her finger. After it was securely on her finger, she jumped into his arms, squeezing a bit too tight. When she let him go, she placed a chaste kiss on his mouth and both their cheeks went bright red. "I love you, Klaus."_

" _I love you, too, Caroline."_

"How could I forget?" She blushed. "It was the first time anyone ever promised to marry me. Well, the _only_ time anyone has ever promised to marry me, to be honest," she giggled.

"I did promise to marry you." He smiled with reverence. "I meant it then, Caroline. I still mean it."

Her smile suddenly dropped. "What?" She held her breath, waiting for him to start laughing but he never did. "Klaus, are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He asked, his face humorless.

"I'm sorry, you want to _marry me_?" She gaped. "Klaus, that's crazy. I mean, we haven't spoken in how many years now?"

"I know how it sounds but, Caroline, listen," he implored. "I promised to marry you when we were just children and I haven't been able to forget you since then. And out of all the places we could have ended up, yet here we are, together again. I don't think it was a coincidence. I believe that I was meant to find you again."

"Klaus," she stared at him with exasperation. "Just because we ran into each other doesn't mean we should get married. I mean, we were kids when you made that promise. We didn't know what we were doing, right?" She began to drink more of her water and realized she was going to need something stronger soon.

"Are you sure?" He countered. "We already moved in together. I think marriage is the next step."

She choked. "What?!" She wiped her drenched mouth with her napkin. "You really are crazy, aren't you?"

Klaus laughed. "The treehouse. The night we became so fed up with our parents for setting our curfews too early. We told them that we didn't have to abide by their rules because we were going to move in together in my treehouse."

Caroline threw her head back as she laughed with him. "Oh, my God. We stayed in that treehouse for like a week."

"Yeah." He nodded contently. "I remember the cuddling."

She let her face drop into her hands, feeling her face heat. "That was a fun week."

Klaus simply stared, appearing wholly enthralled by her.

For a moment, she forgot to breathe and quickly shook herself out of the brief trance. She directed the rest of the conversation to a lighter subject, determined not to let him suck her back into the dangerous emotions he elicited from her.

As he walked her back to her room, she felt her heart rate gradually accelerate. She didn't know what to expect from him. Hopefully no more talk about marriage. She didn't even know how to react to that anymore, not after the evening they shared tonight.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, giving her a boyish smile.

She shrugged coyly. "Definitely better than the peanut butter and jelly lunch dates we used to have at my house."

Klaus chuckled. His eyes lit up brighter than she had ever seen them before. "And my promise? Have you given it any more thought?" He leaned against his hand so that he could peer down at Caroline with intensity.

"Klaus…" Her eyes fell to the ground. "I like you. I do. But this is crazy."

"Did you throw away the ring?" He questioned cautiously, almost afraid of her answer.

Her eyes snapped up to his.

"No."

His breath hitched and tasted hope on his tongue.

"You gave it to me. I wouldn't just throw it away," she revealed.

His face broke out into a wide smile. He slipped his hand into hers, holding onto her firmly. "Caroline, I don't mind waiting until you're ready to marry me. If it takes you a year or even ten, then that's fine. I know I want you to be my wife and I won't apologize for that. All I ask is that you give us a second chance."

She shook her head at him, still finding herself weak in front of those puppy eyes. "Okay. Yes. Just don't ask me to marry you every five minutes."

"Deal." He grinned and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Caroline's cheeks instantly pinked, and he smirked. "Goodnight, Caroline."

As soon as he disappeared, Caroline clutched her heart and sighed contently. Even after all these years, that guy could still make her feel like a flustered little girl. Still, he had always made her feel like the most important girl in the world.

Marrying Klaus Mikaelson actually didn't sound too bad.


End file.
